Saiyan Mommy
by Arvan82
Summary: Sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. Well the title is already an obvious giveaway and readers who have read 'under the moonlight' would no doubt know where this is going. Now you'll find out what the wish granting dragon from planet Namek, Porunga granted Goku. I swear I was up to no good. Mild Vegeta x Bulma (Yaoi, Mpreg) (Reviews or comments would be much appreciated)
1. Stomach pains

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. I decided to start this as a new entry as I wanted to leave the first story open for other possibilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Stomach pains**

Vegeta groaned as he dragged himself up this morning. He reached over Bulma's side, but where was the woman… she couldn't have gotten up before him. He snatched the alarm clock… 8 am?! What the hell… he had never woken up this late before… It wasn't going to be a good day, he could already tell.

His muscles protested the moment he straightened himself out, as he set his feet on the floor. Every joint strained as though he had not used them for some time. That was unlikely, he had trained most religiously; likely he must have overdone it. Still this ache was not of familiarity; not one he would associate with the usual strain he was used to enduring after hours of intense training.

His body ached; in his joints and especially his back. He was feeling exhausted despite the extra hours he snoozed; and his stomach… he needed the bathroom badly. Clearly his stomach hadn't agreed with his choice of food last night.

…

"Are you alright?" Bulma watched as Vegeta picked at his food; for the 3rd time in the course of 2 days. She watched as he avoided the bacon and orange juice, taking 5 plates worth of pancakes, the whole jug of syrup and the carton of milk…. Not only was he suddenly picky about his choice of food. He wasn't eating as much as before.

"I'm fine" Vegeta stabbed at the last bite of pancake, drowning it in syrup before shoving it into his mouth; he was done. This had gone on for 2 days now, the sudden fatigue, drop in appetite, the pain in his joints and back and the unusual sensation in his stomach.

He frowned, pressing a hand to his stomach; feeling uncomfortable as another wave hit him. He hadn't eaten much, as far as Saiyan dietary standards went and yet he was feeling bloated as though he had cleaned out a buffet feast, on top of breakfast and lunch.

"Don't you start coddling me, Bulma. I'm fine" he knew that look she was throwing his way and frankly, he didn't want to deal with it.

"Don't give me that, Vegeta. Your appetite's changed; you've been dragging yourself out of bed for the past 2 days, along with other symptoms I haven't begun to describe. Need me to go on?"

Vegeta groaned as she started it anyway. "For the last time, woman. I'm fine"

"No, you're not mister" Bulma crossed her arms, tapping a finger as she did. Great… Now she was addressing him like she did Trunks years ago. A very young, stubborn Trunks aka… a child.

"It's nothing. My stomach has merely decided to take my gut along with the rest of me hostage until certain demands are met. It will pass, now would you stop fussing over me" not bothering with the glass, he drank the milk from its carton.

"Still, I want you to get yourself checked out all the same. If you're not worried I am, Vegeta… I can do a quick examination… just to be sure you didn't catch what Goku once had"

"That was a heart virus, woman and according to Saiyan anatomy; that particular organ doesn't reside in my smaller intestines.

"Very clever. It could be a stomach flu or some other virus we don't know of and you may need medication for that" Bulma wasn't going to back down. That stubborn jerk wouldn't seek out aid for himself, even if he was bathed in blood.

"I'll let you know the moment my stomach decides to start sneezing" Vegeta knew what she was talking about, still he couldn't resist riling her up; it was fun. He smirked as the calm façade about her started to crumble before adding… "I can take care of myself Bulma. You'll be the first to know if otherwise" and watched as she 'deflated', unsure if she should still go ahead and say what she would have said if he hadn't added that last bit in.

"Jerk" but she smiled when he smirked in her direction. "Make sure you do or I'll nag you till your ears bleed"

"Hn"

Bulma came closer, pressing herself against him as she ran her fingers along his arm. "Or you could find other ways to make me 'sing', I think we both know a song that has your name in it. Trunks' at school and Bra's gone out with my parents" Then just as quickly she moved away, unable to resist a smirk at the sight of his irritated face.

Oh Vegeta knew where this was going, that scheming woman. He pushed back the purr and settled for a growl as Bulma started walking slowly out the kitchen. His pants becoming tighter as she played a little game of peek-a-boo, lifting her skirt up a little higher; showing him just a little but barely enough! His eyes followed her, from her thigh… to her face, settling on her finger as she extended her index finger out. He swallowed as she crooked her finger, beckoning him to follow.

"You'll have to earn what you receive, Vegeta. We won't have it any other way" she winked as she disappeared from his view.

"Vile, conniving woman" he spoke without conviction, putting down the milk as he followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Thursday and he still hadn't felt better.

Vegeta grumbled as he felt another sharp pull in his lower abdomen. Damn it, what the hell was wrong with his blasted stomach. 3 days and the discomfort still wouldn't leave him. Worse, it wasn't just uncomfortable now… there was definitely pain as well.

"Hey Vegeta! You ready?" Goku IT'ed himself in as was his usual practice every Thursday for their weekly spar.

"Fuck! How many times do I have to tell you to use the goddamn door?!" Vegeta glared, easily irritated now more than usual.

"Ah gomen, gomen" Goku apologised, rubbing the back of his head as Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to take off some of the tension he felt. "So are you up for a spar?"

_~Growl~_

Goku rubbed his stomach, looking at Vegeta with a sheepish grin. Vegeta rolled his eyes in respond, indicating with his thumb towards the door for Goku to go find Bulma or raid the fridge himself.

"Great! I won't be long" Goku instantly left for the kitchen.

…

"Son-kun" Bulma smiled as Goku entered the kitchen.

"Yo Bulma" he waved, Bulma knew what he was looking for.

"Help yourself. There's plenty to go around" more than plenty in fact, Vegeta hadn't eaten much again today. She sighed as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Goku looked up, having heard her sigh; his cheeks stuffed with food.

"It's Vegeta… being stubborn" She set her cup down as she sat in front of Goku.

"Eh? How is that something different?" Goku crooked his head, thinking hard… Vegeta had always been stubborn and difficult after all… this was hardly new.

She snickered. "I guess that's true. He's always been so pigheaded" she sighed again. "Son-kun, later when you two spar… could you just, you know monitor him? I don't know what's wrong with him but he hasn't been well for a few days now. He won't listen to me, but if push comes to shove. I would need you to bring him here, maybe even hold him down so I can have a look at him"

"Ah I don't think he's going to like that, Bulma…" Goku could pretty much imagine how that would turn out.

"I know Son-kun. And I don't like doing that to him or asking this of you. But ultimately, I want what's best for him, for his health and all. I'm sure you do too" Bulma looked at Goku, asking if she was right with eye contact alone. A nod from Goku and she nodded too. "If it comes to that son-kun… then we'll have to steel ourselves. For his own good" she looked at him, steadfast and he narrowed his eyes, nodding again.

He would bring Vegeta back, kicking and screaming if he had to. If there was indeed something ailing Vegeta, then he would make sure he got the treatment he needed… thing was... what was ailing him anyway…

* * *

Goku hovered above, watching the crater Vegeta had just crashed into; waiting for the smaller Saiyan's counter attack.

Goku had to agree Vegeta wasn't himself this week. The man was slow, distracted every so often, his aim was off and his ki was irregular. Goku gave him 2 minutes to emerge before deciding to go get him himself. He landed beside the crater, removing the debris from Vegeta's person; supporting him with an arm around his waist.

"Ch! I'm not done yet, Kakarotto!" he pushed Goku, standing upright some distance from him as he steadied himself; wiping the sweat, blood and dirt from his brow.

Goku was not convinced, he could feel it in his bones. Vegeta was exhausted.

He was shocked, they had not fought long enough nor had they gone Super Saiyan 2 yet the smaller man in front him was near done. Bulma was right, something wasn't right with him. This theory proven right when Vegeta bend over, clutching his stomach in an obvious show of pain.

"Vegeta!" Goku once again caught hold of him, becoming increasingly worried when he saw the pain reflected on Vegeta's face. "What's wrong!?"

"Fuck!" Vegeta panted, the pain pulling at him so harshly he could barely stand, despite his best efforts to. The signs reminded Goku of something… oh god no…

"Vegeta! It's the heart virus, isn't it!? I'm taking you back to Bulma now!"

"It's not baka!" Goku was deaf to Vegeta's explanation. Quickly, he grabbed Vegeta to him; pressing two fingers to his temple. Both men blinked out of existence, back at Capsule Corps again.

Back at the lab, Bulma took a sip of her coffee as she put the final touches to her latest invention, a rather delicate piece of machinery… slowly, steady… she could not afford one mistake.

"Bulma!" An unexpected shout behind her and she shrieked, dropping her tools and everything around her in the process.

"Son kun?" she turned. "Vegeta!? To the infirmary, quickly!" she rushed out, trusting Goku to follow her; he did, keeping up with her easily. He brought Vegeta in just as Bulma opened the door for them, gently lowering him onto the op table.

Vegeta hissed, still clutching to his stomach.

"You got to help him, Bulma. I think he's got that heart virus" Goku turned to Bulma intending to explain his suspicion when a curse brought his attention back to Vegeta.

"For the last time, Kakarotto… It's not! It's my fucking stomach and I know I didn't drop my heart in there!" Vegeta steadied himself, propping himself up from the table with an arm.

"Don't get up, Vegeta. Even if it's not, you should let Bulma take a look" Goku tried to get him to lay down again. Forgetting his own strength as he pushed him back down, slamming him onto the cold, hard table; head, back and all.

"FUCK! Kakarotto!" he brought a hand behind him, rubbing his now aching head.

"Gomen Vegeta! I didn't mean it! Here!" Goku quickly brought over a pillow for Vegeta, sliding it under his head for him.

"It's your stomach again? No more arguing with me, Vegeta. I'm giving you that examination today and before you start arguing with me, know that I will not allow you to slide this one on me"

"Woman, I said I'm fine! I don't need you to probe me like I'm…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Goku started sniffing him. "What the hell are you doing, baka!" he pushed Goku's face from him.

"I smell blood on you…"

"Of course you do, idiot! We were just sparring moments ago!"

"No. It's not that… it's fresh…" Goku shook his head, determined to find the source… then without warning. He turned Vegeta to his side, pulling the spandex and underwear down.

"Ahh! What the fuck! Kakarotto!?" Vegeta twisted his body to face him, about to smack him for that when he noticed Goku's eyes widened in what akin to horror.

"Son-kun?! What are you doing!?" Bulma was just as speechless until she noticed that look as well. She came forward, then covered her mouth with a hand as she saw what he did.

"What!?" Vegeta looked from Bulma to Goku and back again.

"You're bleeding… there's blood on your underwear"

"It's the norm that I'm covered in my own blood from head to toe every week and during the occasional enemy clashes on Earth and yet you're both horrified over some spots on my underwear?!" Vegeta clutched his stomach when another pull hit him.

"Son-kun, I'll need your help. We better do a proper examination, the sooner the better" Bulma tried to stay as calm as she could.

If it was serious, she would assume it would be something similar to stomach ulcer that if left untreated, could result in death for humans. She hoped she was wrong, and that it would be something else like a small anal fissure or maybe hermorrhoids… something that the Saiyan body could heal itself in no time. But if it was something unknown… like the circumstances surrounding Goku's heart virus, saved only because of Mirai Trunks' intervention… she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, setting to work while Vegeta was still feeling 'co-operative'; he would not remain that way for long.

...

"Satisfied? Or would you like to turn me inside out just to be sure?" Vegeta directed his anger towards Goku, muttering the word 'traitor' under his breath.

"But Vegeta..." Goku sighed, there was no point trying to explain to him.

"I asked him, Vegeta and it's for your sake" Bulma explained.

"Hn. Well?" Vegeta crossed his arms, focusing his attention on her in favour of ignoring Goku. Waiting for Bulma to give her readings; he would never admit it but he was anxious to know as well... but just a notch. What was causing him discomfort for 3 days and might continue for Dende knows how long. What unknown virus could be devastating, if not fatal to a Saiyan.

"According to this... there's nothing wrong with you. Which is a big relief... but your iron levels are low right now... which is very strange..." Bulma raised an eyebrow at the results.

"Why strange?" Goku asked.

"Because such reading aren't usually found in men... but at least it's nothing that can't be remedied. A few iron tablets and you'll be good to go. An explanation I could come up with for your pain, would be due to something you ate and as for the bleeding..." she raised an eyebrow at those two, missing the sudden still of breath they held. "Maybe you've both been too rough on your spars so there might be some leftover injuries from before and you're only showing them now... or you could have accidentally tore your rectum walls when you visited the bathroom"

She walked towards the table, opening a small compartment, returning a moment later with two tablets in hand. "Here. Take these"

Vegeta turned up his nose at the smell. "Whatever for. I'm a Saiyan"

"Well I'm aware of that but you need these, Vegeta. They're just iron tablets, to replenish your blood cells" she held the tablets out, in front of him.

"A Saiyan's body will heal itself, faster than a human. I have no need for that" he stubbornly refused to take the tablets.

"You might be willing to wait it out in pain for your body to recover itself, but I'm not" Bulma was reminded of the time he trained for the androids' arrival. How he had made her worry... the many times he came close to death...

It was a time she didn't want to return to, the other being his 2nd death when he had sacrificed himself in a fight with Majin Buu. It brought back too many old ghosts.

"Alright, if you won't take them. Then I guess I can't force you" Bulma placed the tablets, along with the glass of water on the table beside him. Vegeta met her eyes, she was up to something; it wasn't like her to yield.

Goku watched as she returned to the table, opening the same compartment; searching for something... Immediately he paled as he saw her bring out a syringe, a very big syringe! Vegeta's eyes widened as well.

"What the hell is that for, woman?!"

"Ever heard of suppositories, Vegeta? Well this is what the syringe is for... now to find something to grind the tablets into powder... then I can mix it with some water..." she busied herself, giving the illusion that she was indeed looking...

"You will do no such thing!" Vegeta growled, ready to sprint.

"I really hate to do this to you Vegeta, but it's for your own good and since you won't take them... I have no choice. I'm sorry to have to ask you to help me again. Son-kun"

Vegeta immediately turned his attention to the Saiyan beside him.

"Gomen, Vegeta... but it's for your own good..." Goku looked just as apologetic as he was earlier. SHIT!

Quickly, Vegeta snatched the 2 tablets on the table; popping them into his mouth before swallowing the water in the glass. Done! He slammed the glass back on the table.

"Oh. I guess we won't be needing this after all" Bulma smiled as she kept the syringe, pleased with herself.

"Evil woman..." he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

3 months later...

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What...?" Vegeta leaned back, resting against Goku as he sat comfortably in between the other Saiyan's legs, in front of him. Enjoying the calm serene as he had on this very cliff every month, savouring the cool breeze that caressed his naked skin after another night of activity.

"You're fine now? No more pain?" Goku gently rested his chin against the Saiyan prince's head.

"Don't remind me. I'm fine now"

"You know Vegeta... I think... that time... maybe I was too rough? Maybe that's why you bled?"

"What did I just say, Kakarotto. I don't want to talk about it, this would make it close to 3 months since that day and it hasn't happened again. Drop it" Vegeta had considered that possibility, but it was highly unlikely... considering the drama started days after they've screwed.

There was another reason, one, he neglected to tell anyone... he had noticed the same blood spots on his underclothes again... just 5 days back, it lasted for about 3 days; the previous one around 3 as well. He had removed all traces of evidence, washing the blood stains himself, not wanting to be subjected to Bulma's tests again. The pain; a mild, pulling ache this time, enough for him to hide his discomfort.

Whatever. It's over.

"Ok ok..." Goku hugged him as he always did on such nights, nuzzling his prince; loving every moment of it.

…

_Deep inside Vegeta's body, another ovarian follicle was starting to develop, preparing the next stage, Ovulation... waiting as the body restarted the process of releasing a single, mature egg..._

To be continued ~

* * *

_Well... 'Under the moonlight' was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly._

_I had to do quite a bit of research on this topic, even study a little bit on human anatomy... and I still don't have much of a clue. I decided to try my hand on mpreg, since I've already written a genderbender fic before. Feedbacks anyone?_

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	2. Scent and blueprint

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

**Warning: This has yaoi content! Male x Male**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Scent and blueprint**

Hot.

Why the fuck was he feeling so hot?

Vegeta downed the glass of ice cold water, refilling it for the second time in a matter of seconds. He placed the now empty glass, none too gently on the counter, venting his frustrations on the inanimate object; the moisture from the liquid helped little. He rested a hand on his arm, frowning when he felt the heat under his palm; his own body, it seemed, was radiating heat. He was warm to the touch, rivalling the general features of a heater. Maybe that's why his throat felt dry… maybe his body had already evaporated every drop he took in; he let out a sigh… even his breath was dry… fuck… he needed a cold shower… or a dip in the swimming pool; hell! he'll even jump into the Antarctica Ocean right now!

Vegeta made his way towards the indoor pool, locking the door as he entered; not willing to tolerate anyone invading his privacy while he waited this heat fever out. Ah… now that looked very welcoming, the cooling water that seemed to call to him… He removed his clothes… shirt, pants, underwear; tossing them onto the lounge chair as he made his way to the pool.

He sighed as the cooling water touched his skin, relieving him. He began a lazy breast stroke, diving the moment he reached the middle of the pool. He swam for a length of time along the floor of the pool, savouring the soothing embrace of the water; he took his time, surfacing when the need for air became too great to ignore.

Vegeta laid on his back, appreciating the cool breeze that caressed him. He floated along the water surface, allowing his mind to wander as he stared upwards at the celling… serene… calm…

"AHHH!" a familiar high-pitch voice announced the arrival of an uninvited Saiyan.

'_**SPLASH!'**_

"What the hell?!" startled by the sudden intrusion, along with the impressive wave; created by the telltale 'human cannon ball', Vegeta turned his face, his hand brought upwards in an attempt to parry the water. He need not have bothered, Vegeta was caught within the wave radius; wet again… he growled, brushing his hair back with his hand; annoyance dancing in his eyes at the notion of being disturbed in his sanctuary. He turned towards the culprit.

He knew who the intruder was before he saw him. His ki was a dead giveaway and one he was very 'intimately' familiar with.

Goku broke the water's surface, gasping for air; Vegeta glared at him. Again, the fool had used instant transmission. Was it so freaking hard to use the goddamn door?!

Goku coughed, hitting at his chest as he tried to unclog the pool water he swallowed. Man… that was a shock… he was taken by surprise, unprepared for the location his instant transmission teleported him to… hence the reason he fell like a rock into the pool. Well how was he to know he would IT above the water… he didn't even know Vegeta was in the indoor pool.

And speaking of Vegeta… Goku looked up… in time to see a very annoyed, hair drenched… wet Vegeta.

"Ah! Hey Vegeta!" Goku gave him his brightest smile, scratching the back of his head as always; laughing nervously when the smaller Saiyan growled more.

"Damn it Kakarotto!" Goku cringed.

Goku chuckled nervously. Oh he knew what got Vegeta all riled up, and truth be told, he wasn't really all that sorry. "I locked onto your ki and since no one was around…hehe... Gomen ne"

Vegeta knew what he was referring to… that one time Bulma and he had a little extra boost of 'energy' in the morning and had decided to put it to good use. He had just barely made himself comfortable in her warmth when that dumb excuse of a baka made his entrance with a loud 'morning' and an even larger grin to boot.

And a boot to the face was exactly what he deserved!

Bulma was less than pleased, embarrassed would have been the accurate term and so was Vegeta. He swore Goku had no sense of modesty, which, while wasn't too big of an issue in regards to their own Saiyan culture; should have been respected and taken into account on Earth.

That morning was awkward, the mood was lost and Vegeta wore his scowl longer than usual. After that, Goku promised he would be more careful and be mindful when Vegeta was with Bulma, especially if their kis were fluctuating.

"And that excuses it, I'm sure" Vegeta glared for a few more seconds, groaning in defeat the moment he saw his face. Damn it, it was just hard to stay angry long; he pinched the bridge of his nose… the baka was getting on his last nerves again. "Well? What are you here for…"

"Eh? Just wondering if you're ready for our spar, Vegeta. It's Thursday" Goku did a quick mental calculation... Yup, it's Thursday.

"Fuck" he cursed. His mind too occupied all day that he had actually forgotten about their Thursday spars. While he was always eager to break a sweat, especially in a battle against Goku, today… just wasn't one of those days. He was hot and irritated enough.

"Vegeta?" Goku waited for his answer, sensing the smaller Saiyan wasn't his usual self.

"Not today, Kakarotto"

"Are you alright?" Goku came closer.

"I'm fine. Now if there's nothing more, would you leave me be" Vegeta's words died the moment Goku took his hand away from his face; pressing his own palm against Vegeta's cheek. It was a nice feeling… Vegeta found himself leaning into his touch, watching Goku as he did.

He's warm… warmer than usual. Goku came to this conclusion, feeling the other Saiyan's skin under his own. He watched, his eyes unable to blink as he took in the sight of Vegeta… there was definitely something different about him…

Goku ran his hand slowly, experimentally as he caressed Vegeta's cheek… feeling, tracing the smooth skin to his strong jaw… there was an almost radiant glow to him… and it was drawing him in.

Goku reached forward, capturing Vegeta's lips in a silent, purposeful kiss as Vegeta reached upwards seeking more. They stopped for air, a little in between intake of breath before Goku picked up an unusual but pleasant scent. He sourced for it, his instinct driving him to inhale more of it and he didn't have to look far; Vegeta. Goku nuzzled his neck, his own member hardening in response; seduced by the faint aroma of oestrogen from Vegeta, he was under the influence of lust. Vegeta responded in kind, his own desires awaken by the scent of Goku's pheromone.

Vegeta purred, enjoying the attention Goku showered him with… strange… it wasn't night… nor was it a full moon, but this need was unbearable… and he knew Goku felt the same.

"The door's locked…" Vegeta told the Saiyan in front of him, trusting him to get the hint. He did; immediately there was an urgent rush to remove the wet gi off his person. He threw his gi, boots and sash out of the pool, not bothered where he had flung them. His priority, being the man in the water in front of him, naked and waiting for him.

…

The sound of water rushing as it hit against the walls of the pool was accompanied with low grunts and moans as both men continued their foreplay beside the pool, stimulating the other for the mood and each other.

Vegeta shivered as Goku ran his tongue along his sphincter; his fingers prying his cheeks apart for better access. Vegeta recovered himself and returned to his own task, pleasuring Goku in return, he took Goku's member into his mouth again while straddling over him. This was new to Vegeta, a position that allowed both partners to pleasure the other. Even he admitted to himself it was exquisite and rather pleasurable. Goku had creative ideas and it was starting to come out to the surface, slowly but surely.

Goku ran his fingers over Vegeta's glans, enjoying his partner's reactions; taking them as compliments and somehow they were. Vegeta was very aroused, eager and willing; and so was he. Gently, he probed Vegeta's sphincter with a finger; pushing it in slowly.

"Mmmmm…" Vegeta purred softly and Goku moaned… the purrs creating a pleasant, vibrating sensation for him in addition to Vegeta's administration and tongue.

A second finger joined the first and Vegeta tensed, he stopped himself from pushing back; that would only make him seem desperate, he would not ask nor would he beg. Goku was determined to have him yearn for him. He moved them at a constant speed, not too fast nor too slow; he crooked his fingers inwards and Vegeta forgot to breathe, his fingers were so close... but not close enough...

Vegeta waited for Goku to continue, but the guy was paying no attention to that region, opting to tease him by running his fingers along his shaft instead. Vegeta held back a growl, Goku was contented to leave his fingers there and do nothing.

Vegeta moved back, against his will... Goku's fingers brush against his prostrate, sending a pleasant sensation towards his groin and his own member throbbed as if delighted. Goku smiled at Vegeta's reaction, he knew the proud prince would smack him for it later but it was worth it; he was sexy and their time together, such as this, was the best time for his passions to surface. It was when class, status and gender did not matter, when they could be at their best and worse. No lies, no pretends; just them being Saiyans.

Vegeta could no longer concentrate as Goku's skilled fingers stroked him deep, again and again he attacked his prostrate, giving him no rest; and he loved it.

"Ne Vegeta, is this ok? Do you like it? or... does it hurt?" Goku forged innocence as he stopped his fingers without removing them; indulging in a little play, his mind not too far gone despite his lust.

"Damn you, Kakarotto! Don't play coy with me, you know the fucking answer!" Vegeta bared his teeth at Goku. "What are you waiting for, Kakarotto?!"

"Wakata" Goku smiled as he bared a little teeth, resisting the urge to snicker at Vegeta's impatience. He started to remove his fingers gently, blinking with mild surprise when moisture was present on his two fingers. He pulled Vegeta's buttcheeks apart, inserting a single finger in again... it entered easily.

"Eh?" Goku was speechless... Vegeta was wet...?

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta growled low, becoming frustrated as Goku continued to leave him unsatisfied.

"Ah gomen" Goku sat up, bringing Vegeta's thigh over his shoulder. He positioned himself, pressing his hips forward, the glans of his arousal pushing against Vegeta's entrance as if nudging, asking to be let in.

Goku pushed a little harder, closing his eyes in contentment as Vegeta's body welcomed him in. It was easier this time, for some reason and Goku saw no reason to complain or ask questions. He moved immediately, hugging Vegeta's thigh as he did; the moisture enabling him to thrust at a speed they enjoyed with little restriction. And that scent... it was stronger now, hitting him harder than before. He moved with renewed vigor, unable to stop as he went faster and harder; bruising Vegeta's thigh in his eagerness.

"Kakarotto! Ooh!" Vegeta himself could barely keep up with the lust controlled Saiyan, his fingers grabbed at the floor, unable to get a firm grip as Goku went faster; practically pounding him into the ground. He was never this aggressive before, and while the sex good, everything else was... unsettling...

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta screamed out as Goku's ki spiked. His unexpected Super Saiyan transformation bringing their sex play up another notch. Unable to keep up with the over-eager Super Saiyan, Vegeta's ki spiked as well and Goku groaned with pleasure; pleased that his partner caught up with him easily.

Well then, how about this.

...

Super Saiyan 3 and Goku was the winner. His partner could go no higher, he was the stronger Saiyan.

"Bastard..." Vegeta tried to be angry, he could not; he rather enjoyed their little 'battle'. The quick show of power to prove his prowess, his dominance over him; whatever the reason for Goku to establish that now... whether for play or to impress... Vegeta was sold. "Finish it... baka... do it"

Goku leaned over; purring as he nuzzled Vegeta, inhaling more of his scent before he resuming their earlier activity, his instinct to prove his dominance now replaced with the urge to mate.

He rocked his hips, growling deeply as Vegeta's warm and undeniably wet passage, welcomed him back. Vegeta whined, but blissfully as his prostrate was once again stroked; but he could not contain his passion much longer. Goku felt him stiffen, and the comfortable warmth he was sheathed in tightened around him. Goku groaned loudly as control left him, that overwhelming stimulation was too much, too good. He gave one last thrust, burying himself deep as he filled Vegeta with his seed.

Both men collapsed readily, taking heavy pants of breath as they laid where they were. Goku, with his head over Vegeta's back; passion and desire sated.

"What... was that... about... Kakarotto..." Vegeta turned his head towards Goku.

"Eh?" Goku angled his head, turning to Vegeta's direction; he blushed, now embarrassed over his earlier actions... truth be told... he didn't know what came over him either. "Gomen... I got carried away... I guess..."

"Hn"

"?"

"It was good" Vegeta looked elsewhere, doing his best to play it down.

Goku blinked, noticing the light blush on Vegeta's face. Oh... it was more than good. It was great. He smiled widely as pride filled him; he brought himself closer, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist, hugging him close.

"It was great, wasn't it? You were great!"

"Don't flatter yourself" he turned, shaking his head slightly at the happy grin on the taller Saiyan's face. "Baka" he nuzzled him back. "You know where the bathroom is"

"Later, Vegeta. I think I like this more" Goku nuzzled his face against Vegeta's back and shoulder, if he still had his tail he would have wagged it.

Vegeta snorted good-naturedly, unable to stop a smile from surfacing.

* * *

_Oblivious to both men, inside Vegeta's body... several hundreds of tiny chromosomes; aka sperms had began their journey, with a single goal in mind. The tiny cells pushed forward, instincts driving them to seek out their prey. They dispersed in all directions, fighting to reach their destination._

_A small handful, either by luck or fate, changed direction; diving into another tube in their tireless pursuit. There, a single egg membrane greeted them._

_Immediately, they attacked the outer lining of the unfertilised egg; each sperm producing enzymes at its acrosome, wiggling aggressively in a frantic attempt to be the first._

_Then one broke through._

_The egg's membrane immediately released its chemical, becoming an impenetrable wall; stopping further sperms from breaking through. The 'victor' claimed its prize, fusing itself with the egg; together they combined their chromosomes before dividing into new cells, creating a blueprint for a new life, a Saiyan embryo._

To be continued ~

* * *

_Wow. This is the first time I got more than 5 reviews for one chapter. Kind of made the appropriate research plus the embarrassment I felt when I had to ask a few really awkward questions, worth it. I'm glad you all liked it_

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	3. Touch me not

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Touch me not**

"Here you go, Goten" Trunks passed him a cup of hot cocoa. "Exactly how you like it, 125% sweet with extra marshmallows"

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten beamed as he accepted the cup, taking small sips from it; Trunks always knew how he liked it. Goten's eyes followed Trunks as he followed up with a plate of strawberry daifuku and a tall glass of ice, filled with pocky sticks; 2 of his absolute favourites. Goten's eyes sparkled with delight. "You're the best!"

"You're such a kid. Watch you don't get a toothache from all that sugar" Trunks smirked as he watched Goten stuff his cheek with a strawberry daifuku.

"Ha! You're the kid, Trunks. You didn't eat the veggies on your plate" Goten pointed to the plate of yakiniku beside Trunks, grinning widely as Trunks looked down. There were a few pieces of barbeque meat left but the vegetables were left behind, clearly untouched and would continue to stay that way. Trunks looked away

"I always eat those last"

"Sure you do" Goten wasn't convinced.

"I thought you had a date today, so what brings you here?" Trunks asked swiftly, distracting Goten enough to allow a change of topic.

"Ah that…" Goten frowned, Trunks knew that look.

"What happened?" Trunks cut the question to the point, biting back 'this time' as he asked the question.

"She's not really my type…" Goten blushed brightly.

"Alright… So Pearl wasn't your type… no big deal, there are other gems out there"

"I wasn't talking about Pearl. She told me not to call her anymore after the 1st date. Said I was a stingy, cheap date… I couldn't afford that expensive restaurant, so I asked her if she's alright with fast food and a movie" Goten scratched his head.

"I see… then who were you referring to?"

"Sapphire"

"You're already on the S category of your phone book? Whatever happened to Q and R?" Trunks could not believe his friend; just how many girls did he know or rather how many had he dated.

"Quartz was alright, but she was kind of a big spender… her upkeep's just too high… You should see her shop… and all the bags I had to carry. You'll have to earn more than she spends if you want to date her"

Trunks patted his friend's shoulder.

"Then there was Ruby… she was pleasant enough, until I realised she was using me to get to you" Now that was a real stab in his ego. "I decided to cut the date short"

"Ouch. What about Sapphire then?" Trunks watched as Goten's face started to change, to one of horror. "Goten?"

"She was ok… I kind of thought she was great and all… she was really attractive and easy-going… in a good way… we even kissed… I really thought she was the one, until…" Goten started fidgeting.

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me" Trunks tried to reassure his friend.

"No no. It's fine… she wanted to stay at a hotel…" Goten blushed red.

"Ohhh!" Trunks grinned cheekily.

"No!" Goten shook his head, the look of panic still on his face. Trunks slowly dropped his grin.

"Oh…." Trunks' face took on a serious expression and Goten nodded. "Did she do anything to you?" his voice now in a serious tone.

"No. I panicked! She was like a wild cat in her black undergarment; she tried to catch me so I ran out the room, jumped out the window and flew home. I dropped her number right away… I even changed my handphone number"

"I don't know if I should sympathise with you or laugh at you, Goten. It kind of serves you right for chasing every pretty face and skirt you see. You should be more careful or are you planning on sourcing though T to Z on your phone book?"

"Not anytime soon. I'll just bother you, you're more fun than girls anytime" Goten grinned widely again. "Say Trunks, my dad. He's been coming over often, hasn't he?"

"For the usual spar with my dad" Trunks confirmed it. "It's alright, we don't mind. You're welcome anytime you want too"

"Thanks… I guess dad's feeling a little lonely now that all of us have grown up… Onichan's married and he's busier now that Pan's born… none of us have much time, with school, work and many more reasons. It shouldn't be too long before the extension is finished and onichan can move his family back to Mount Paozu… I just feel bad; dad doesn't complain or say anything but I know he's…" Goten looked up as Trunks punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"That's what my dad's here for, Goten. Your dad knows your busy schedule, that's why he doesn't want to bother you or Gohan. My dad can't take your place or Gohan's but he's Saiyan, someone your dad can relate to and go to if he needs someone or if he needs to let out some steam"

Goten nodded. Trunks did have a point… he left it as that. "Thanks Trunks, you're really great. It's just a pity none of the girls I know are like you"

Trunks rolled his eyes, taking a pocky stick from the glass. "Flattery gets you nowhere" he sucked on the pocky stick, shaking his head as Goten continued to grin at him.

"How come you don't have a girl, Trunks? There are lines of girls just waiting to get a date out of you and I know you got a fangirl club" Goten took a pocky.

"They know me, but I don't know them; and at least half of them are likely more interested in my family's fame and wealth. On top of that, I'm busy learning the ropes from my mom. And no Goten. I'm not about to set you up with a girl from that club either"

"I wasn't going to ask that" Goten gave his best pout, dramatically giving a look of shock that his own best friend would think that of him.

"Sure you weren't" he took another stick, sticking it in his mouth.

"Of course I wasn't. I know you would rather have me all to yourself" Goten snickered to himself, reaching out for another pocky when Trunks snatched the whole glass out of his reach. "Hey!"

"Just for that, this is mine" Trunks brought the glass of pocky sticks 'possessively' to himself, stopping Goten from taking any.

"Trunks, come on!" Goten pounced on Trunks' back, trying to sneak his hands over and under his friend's arms to get at the pocky treat. "Come on… I was just teasing" he pouted as Trunks shook his head, smirking with half a pocky sticking out of his mouth.

Hmmm…

"Ok Trunks, you asked for it" Goten got in front of him, holding Trunks securely by his shoulders.

"? Goten?" Trunks looked directly at Goten, surprised at his friend's direct concentration. His breath hitching as his face came closer, instinctively, Trunks moved his head back and Goten responded by moving forward.

This continued slowly until Trunks pushed himself too far back in his attempt to get away from Goten.

"Ahh!" Trunks fell backwards, dropping the glass of pocky as he did; Goten reached out immediately before Trunks' head met the hard floor, resting his palm against the back of Trunks' head as he cushioned the impact.

"Be careful" Goten looked down.

"Got it… Let me up" Trunks pushed Goten's shoulder… he wouldn't move. "Goten, I can't get up unless you move"

"In a while, I still haven't gotten my treat" like running ants, Goten's eyes shifted to Trunks' mouth. Trunks noticed as well.

"Treat…? Wait, Goten" Trunks stammered as Goten reached down… inches away from his face. He shut his eyes tight, uncertain if his reaction was triggered by instincts, resignation to the younger half-Saiyan's approach or perhaps a little bit of anticipation. Trunks felt Goten's breath against his cheek as he came closer, and his own breath quickened. He felt the light brush of his lips and he blushed, waiting... Then, he felt a slight pull as Goten relieved him of his partially eaten pocky. Trunks blinked, confusion dancing in his eyes; then he narrowed them when he saw the smug look on Goten's face.

"Thanks for the treat" Goten chewed on the stick, smiling at his blushing friend.

"That wasn't the least bit funny!" Trunks scored a direct hit at Goten's face with a cushion, his face redder than before.

"Ah! Gomen Gomen!" Goten laughed as he apologised; sounding nowhere sincere in his apology. Nor would he admit that the first brush against his friend's lips wasn't 'accidental'.

That came as a surprise... a shock even to him, but he couldn't stop himself… the moment Trunks closed his eyes; giving him the go ahead, a silent permission to continue... And he had done just that. A fact Goten wasn't sure if he would ever tell.

And Trunks, having closed his eyes; had no idea, how conflicted his friend was for that brief period before he pilfered his pocky.

* * *

Goku sat down heavily, collapsing readily on his back; his muscles sore from his latest workout. He turned to Vegeta, smiling as the man sat down beside him.

"Had enough, Kakarotto? You're falling back on your training"

"No way. I just want to savour the after battle breeze with you. Besides, it's been awhile since we've sparred at base level… it's harder when you got a handicap and relay on skills solely" Goku looked towards Vegeta, he was the victor this time; a skilled fighter who used only skills and his wits. Goku clearly would be at a slight disadvantage if he relied solely on strength and power levels; better that he discovered it now than be at a disadvantage in a real fight.

Vegeta shook his head. "The problem with you is you're too trusting, not everyone plays fair and you push your luck further than you should. Being a super Saiyan doesn't make you invincible"

"Eh? I know that but weren't you the one who kept wanting to ascend before?" Goku blinked.

"Well who's the bloody baka who taught me otherwise?!" Vegeta growled, feeling defensive all of a sudden. "Why don't you take a class from your own lessons!"

"Vegeta…" Goku felt his frustration. "That wasn't what I was trying to say…" What was wrong with Vegeta… he was giving him all sorts of vibes for a whole month… most of them contradicting and confusing.

"Yeah? Then what were you trying to say, Kakarotto?" Goku cringed at Vegeta's harsh tone. It was a dangerous question for some reason and frankly Goku didn't want to answer it.

"Forget it, Vegeta. Let's just leave it, take it as my fault… ok?" Goku sighed, sitting up as he faced him. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the rest of the day…

"Hn" Vegeta got up, immediately taking flight towards Break Wastelands.

"Vegeta?!" Goku got up immediately, flying after him.

…

Without warning, Vegeta flew directly into a thick cloud, concealing his energy before diving downwards; he hid in between two mountains, watching as Goku dived downwards before stopping in mid-flight.

Goku looked all over as he hovered over the region. He could not sense Vegeta anywhere… the guy was concealing his energy… Goku descended, setting his feet firmly on the ground… What are you doing, Vegeta.

Goku took a healthy sniff, using his nose to locate his lover's scent. Vegeta stayed downwind, his initial objective; his sudden need for space, giving way to something else. His excitement started to build up in his chest with each step Goku took; he purred lightly at the aspect that he was being 'hunted' by Goku. He was getting closer… Hn! not that easily.

Goku heard it then, a low vibrating frequency that could only mean one thing; Vegeta was nearby and his scent was getting stronger. He stepped towards the mountain where he was sure Vegeta was hiding; a few more steps and he found himself 'under attack'.

He coughed as a handful of dirt was thrown in his face, hearing a familiar 'hn' as he did his best to clear his lungs and vision. "Vegeta!" 'cough, cough'. By the time Goku's focus came back, Vegeta was no longer in his initial spot. Goku frowned slightly, then began to purr low before a predatory grin masked his face. Oh... you want to play, do you Vegeta?

Then let the hunt begin.

...

Goku was no stranger to this game, having chased Mez after falling off the Snake-way during his first journey to King Kai's planet, then Bubbles and Gregory. This game of cat and mouse, where one would take the role of a hunter and the other a hunted; predator and prey. And this chase was one he intended to savour to the fullest, especially since his 'prey' was non other than the Saiyan prince.

Using everything from leg power to strategy, Vegeta led Goku on a wild goose chase. He turned at sharp corners, disappearing into the landscape and reappearing at random; teasing Goku as he continued to pursuit him.

Darn... he was so close. Goku frowned as he missed Vegeta once again by a small margin. Still, a miss was a miss, he would have to try again.

This time Goku waited up the tree, concealing his energy as he waited for Vegeta to appear.

Vegeta walked out, wondering where that Kakarotto was... he frowned. So Kakarotto gave up already did he? Goku grinned widely... closer... NOW! He pounced. Vegeta, sensing a sudden movement from above, dodged; raising an eyebrow as Goku came crashing down face first, followed by the rest of him, a short distance in front of him... and he stayed there... in that same position. Vegeta crouched beside him.

"Kakarotto?" Vegeta turned him, bringing him into a lying position before checking on him.

"Ow..." Goku rubbed his poor face. "Why did you dodge..."

"And end up like the cracked soil? Hn. Only a fool would choose to stay idle" Vegeta crossed his arms, and in that split second Goku quickly leaped up, wrapping both arms around Vegeta.

"Got you!" Goku smirked as Vegeta's shock turned into a frown, then a smile.

"I never knew you to be a trickster, Kakarotto. There might still be some hope for you, after all"

"And you said I was too trusting" Goku's smile brightened. "You didn't even doubt me once" Goku caressed Vegeta's cheek.

"Shut up, baka" he slapped Goku's hand aside in his embarrassment. "Bring us back"

If Goku heard, he made no acknowledgement. He stepped up closer, bringing Vegeta closer with an embrace and a kiss, sucking his lips with burning desire; nuzzling him as he breathed in his scent, his scent had changed again but it was rather pleasant... He purred as he licked Vegeta's earlobe, coaxing him into a play. Vegeta caught a whiff of his pheromone, aware of his intentions; and he did not want any part in it.

"Enough, Kakarotto"

Goku would not release his hold on Vegeta, he kept busy; trailing his lips and tongue downwards. Vegeta squirmed as Goku kissed his neck; his teeth scraping gently...

"Enough baka!" Vegeta pushed Goku back; refusing his affections.

Goku staggered. He brought a leg out, stopping himself as he steadied his balance; Vegeta had not given him a light shove. "Vegeta?" Goku stayed where he was, watching Vegeta; confused at his sharp protest.

"I'm not in the mood today" Vegeta crossed his arms, turning his focus elsewhere.

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" Goku came closer but kept a slight distance the moment Vegeta glared.

"Hn. 'Something' must be wrong with me if I do not want your touch, Kakarotto? Have you considered that maybe I didn't want sex at every time slot you dictate? Excuse me if I don't leap at your every whim and command like a pet" Vegeta hissed at his own choice of words, but he meant it. While he would not bend over for just about anyone, he'd be damned if that third class thought he could have things his way without consideration for his feelings.

Vegeta cast that thought out immediately. Even he didn't think Goku was capable of being inconsiderate. Ignorant and a little pushy yes, but he was always a giving and accomplished lover.

"You're right, Vegeta... Gomen" Goku looked somewhat ashamed and Vegeta felt some bit of guilt for his earlier accusation; he would not apologise for it, but he bit his tongue before more unkind words could surface. It was enough, they were tired... he was tired...

Vegeta didn't move away as Goku once again hugged him, instead he leaned his head against his chest. The only sign of acceptance he was willing to give and Goku accepted it, he knew his prince well enough to know what that simple gesture meant; and at this moment... it meant the world to him.

"Just take us home, Kakarotto..."

"Just a little longer..." Goku stroked Vegeta's hair, smiling softly when Vegeta hugged him back. He felt his hands as they ran gently over his back, soothing him; his way of assuring him it was fine. They were fine, nothing has changed.

* * *

_A month has passed since the embryo began its' journey towards an unfamiliar territory; the vast space of its parent's uterus. _

_Like a frightened child, it attached itself to the lining, via the blastocyst; as if holding on for dear life. Tucking itself away safely as the cells continued to multiply._

To be continued ~

* * *

_9 reviews?! I need glasses... wow... thanks everyone! Glad you guys liked it _

_I tried to be as biologically correct and convincing as I could, but there will definitely be differences and some would be ridiculous; after all it's a guy, a Saiyan male who's pregnant in this fic and part of it has something to do with a wish granting dragon. Hehe._

_Just to answer a question._

_This fic doesn't continue from 'Saiyan Enough' but if responses are good. I will consider linking them in some way in the future but I'm not going to tell how. (evil laughter)._

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	4. Clueless and heartbeat

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Clueless and heartbeat**

At night and all was quiet except for the occasional cricket, sounding its mating call. Goten turned in his tatami, smiling as he hugged his pillow closer; nuzzling it, purring softly as his thoughts drifted back to the world of colourful fantasies… and what a dream it was.

He had received an invitation to a socialite event by an unnamed host, strange as it may sound; but it was one of the biggest event and many would kill to be among the crowd, the rich, the popular, the influential figures… To be able to mingle and rub shoulders with these 'celebrities' would make him the envy of his schoolmates and make him the latest heartthrob. He borrowed his brother's smartest attire, the best he could fit into and wondered… since when would he ever be invited to such social events… he wasn't well known or rich, he hadn't made much of an impression to be noticed by anyone. And those who did notice him, took note of his friend, Trunks first… maybe that's the reason, he got invited because he was 'Trunk's friend'.

Still, as weird as it seemed. He was here now and it was only polite to thank the host for inviting him. Then a beautiful sight stopped him... he held his breath as he took in the sight of the lovely being.

There was a certain familiarity about her, though he was certain he had never met her before, but he knew the moment he saw her, she would be 'the one' for him. All around her, men and women surrounded her and he frowned; they were all handsome and beautiful but she… she was the one who stood out from the rest.

He moved forward, working himself through the crowd to get to her; he wanted to meet her and he wanted her to notice him. He chiselled his way in, forgetting all manners as he came into her view in front of her, oblivious to the disapproving stares the rest were giving him; at his apparent rudeness.

She smiled, bemused even as she returned his gaze. There was a spark in her blue eyes, a fire that burned bright and Goten immediately knew she was no wallflower; she would not be swayed by his charms. He quickly realised his sweet words and good looks would win him no points as she politely declined another suitor's invitation for a dance, his dazzling good looks and wealthy outlook he so loved to flaunt, failed to get her attention. She was a woman who knew her worth and she would not downplay it for anyone.

It only intensified his desire for her.

Forgetting his manners again, he gently reached out and clutched her hand in his, in what would seem like a friendly handshake. He held her fingers, much longer than pleasantries would have allowed and she finally lowered her eyes, not out of shyness but of embarrassment at his display of boldness.

Goten stumbled with his words, unable to come up with a quick follow up now that he had her attention. Finally he bowed, extending a hand out to her and asked her for a dance. Shit… he should have introduced himself first… god his manners… He remained as he was, unable to bring himself to look up, expecting a rejection for his most ungraceful attempt to be a gentleman.

He felt a hand gently rest against his palm and in that moment he looked up, forgetting to breathe… his eyes followed the hand; till they rest upon the face of its owner… he had to be sure. A pair of blue eyes and a brilliant smile greeted him; he smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

He was drowning in the allure of his partner; even while doing nothing, she had managed to rouse his erotic hot spots, making him yearn for her. He wished this dance, this night would never end. All too soon, the dance was over, Goten held back a whine, wanting her to stay a little longer. Another dance, he asked and his spirit soared when she said yes.

"How do you find tonight's party?"

"It's great!" Goten replied a little too quickly and she snickered.

"You don't come to these events often, but I'm glad you came"

"You know me? Ohh… you're the host? I mean… hostess?" Goten asked and she nodded gracefully. "Thanks… I'm surprised actually… I mean… that you invited someone like me…" he blushed, looking away slightly, feeling flattered and a little awkward now but in a good way.

"Why wouldn't I, Goten? Who else would I trust to watch my back?"

Goten blinked. What was that? He turned back to his partner who smiled at the puzzled look on his face. The ballroom was starting to change as well… the elegant setting and dim lights melted away into the background, the rest of the guests fading from sight as if they were ghosts; then 'she' started to change as well. Goten watched with alarm as her dress turned into a pair of pants, a sleeveless shirt now covered by a jacket bearing the Capsule Corp logo. Her face then slowly morphed, her long hair was now straight and light purple, the feminine facial features became more muscular, but the eyes… remained the same.

"Trunks?" Goten asked the moment he was able to speak again.

"Hi Goten" Trunks smiled as he reached upwards, planting a soft kiss on Goten's lips.

…

"Ahh!" Goten jolted out of bed. What was that?!

"Hey are you alright?"

A hand touched Goten's shoulder and he jumped, turning immediately to the source. "Trunks?!"

"Relax, you were just dreaming" Trunks reassured him.

"Oh…" phew… Goten relaxed a little more. "Sorry about that…" He looked around, confused. This was Capsule Corp, wasn't he supposed to be at home?

"Hey if you're awake, could you watch the kid while I get us some breakfast?" Trunks went back into the kitchen.

"Kid? Oh sure…" Well whatever… he couldn't really remember how he ended up in Capsule Corp, but he wasn't going to complain; he made his way to Bra's room.

He moved slowly, not wanting to wake her up in case she was sleeping. He looked into the crib and his jaw dropped. Inside the crib wasn't Bra, but another kid with… black and purple, flame like hair… WTH?

"I'm dreaming… this can't be real…" Goten shook his head, it's impossible… no way could Gotenks be here.

"Da… da da!"

Goten looked down again as 'Gotenks' started calling him in his little chibi voice, reaching out for him with his little hands.

"Oh he's awake?"

Goten stood still… unable to move or say a word as Trunks came up from behind, reached into the crib, picked up Gotenks and gave the kid to him.

"Well then, go ahead and say good morning then come out and have breakfast. See you at the table, Goten" Trunks planted a kiss on Goten's cheek, smiled at him and left the baby's room.

Goten stood as he was, dumbstruck. Slowly, he looked down at the giggling baby, blinked a few times. Then… in an almost uncharacteristic manner… he screamed.

…

"Goten! Hey wake up" Goku gently shook Goten's shoulder, whatever the boy was dreaming; it must have frightened him.

"Ah!" Goten shot upwards. "Dad!? It's you right? I'm awake?" he pinched himself. Ow! Phew… he's awake.

"Is everything alright?" Chichi came over, her morning laundry routine disrupted by her younger son's outburst.

"Everything's fine. Goten's fine. Just a nightmare" Goku reassured her and Chichi went back to her chore, leaving Goku to take care of Goten.

"Yeah… just a nightmare" Goten smiled at his father, sweatdropping buckets at the back of his mind. What kind of a dream was that…

* * *

Goten ran through his grocery list as he placed 2 big bags of rice in the basket, it being his turn to do the grocery shopping. He walked towards another shelf as he took a tube of face wash. It wasn't a difficult chore and he needed the time out to cool his head. It was just a dream, it would be ridiculous to let it get to him; he could just laugh it off as a joke, now that he looked back at it… it did seem funny… if he wasn't the one who dreamt of it.

"Hey Goten"

Goten jumped at that voice, turning immediately as he slammed his back against the shelf stacked with personal items. "Trunks… ah… hi" He waved with a huge grin and a big sweatdrop.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just a shock, wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you guys usually have your groceries delivered?" Goten looked into Trunks' basket.

"The delivery guys usually come sometime after 1 pm and my dad didn't want to wait that long… don't ask me why… I don't know why he would want these things either" Trunks shrugged as Goten looked into his basket in confusion.

"He wants these?" Goten stared at packs of raw meat, fried onion flakes, squid jerky, jars of pickles among other items. "What's with all these jars of pickles?"

"Believe it or not, my dad just wants the juice"

"Eh?" Goten stared at Trunks and he shrugged. Today was just weird and it was getting weirder.

"Are you actually getting that?" Trunks pointed to the item in Goten's hand, rather the item he accidentally grabbed when he slammed into the shelf earlier.

"Eh?" Goten looked down to see a pack of 3 strawberry flavoured condom in his hand. He blushed. "Ah! Who knows right? Anyways, catch up another time ok? Got to go! You don't want to keep Vegeta-san waiting for those pickle juice!"

Trunks blinked as Goten disappeared somewhere else in the supermart then saw him again at the check - out counter. What was up with him…

Goten panted, waiting his turn as he calmed himself down… god what was the matter with him. He sighed as he placed his items on the table, scanning the items before coming to the pack of condoms, well shit… he should have just placed it back on the shelf instead of running off with it… well too late for that now.

…

Safely in his room, Goten brought out the pack… still wrapped and sealed. What was he going to do with it? He looked at it, examining the box in all angles; he opened it carefully like a bomb expert would… he took out one… small… in a wrapper… so this was how it looked like… it's so small. How does it fit?

"Goten, Lunch!"

Quickly he shoved everything into his drawer, before shouting back.

"Coming, Mom!" Goten washed his face, willing himself to calm down, stop blushing and of course stop acting like an idiot. He pushed all thoughts out as he went out for lunch, it wasn't a big deal, he was a guy and being young, his hormones were a little out of control. And just because he dreamt of his best friend… doesn't meant he wanted him that way.

Right…?

* * *

Goku waited patiently, accepting a cup of tea from Bulma as they waited for Vegeta. Goku was getting concerned, it wasn't like Vegeta to skip their weekly spars, and even more unlikely for him to miss a few in a row; but no matter how many times Goku asked him, Vegeta would always tell him nothing. Goku was convinced Vegeta didn't know what was wrong himself, but still… he wished Vegeta would take better care of himself, he was half-tempted to tell Bulma but she already knew. His childhood friend had also confided in him and he was alarmed to learn that Vegeta was taken ill for some time but stubbornly still refused to be subjected to another test.

The door to the kitchen opened and both Goku and Bulma looked up as Vegeta made his entrance. Goku caught the scent of sour illness from him; the man had only just recently emptied the contents of his stomach again.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked first.

"Like shit, but not as bad as yesterday" Vegeta groaned, feeling irritated, his muscles more strained than before and he was very tired.

"Here papa" Bra, being a little sweetheart, brought Vegeta a cup of warm milk for his stomach. Vegeta patted her head as he accepted the cup, sighing silently as the warm liquid calmed his stomach.

"Don't start it" Vegeta groaned when he saw that familiar look on their faces.

"But Vegeta…"

"Enough Kakarotto, we'll talk later" Vegeta took a slice of raw red meat, placed it on a piece of bread, sprinkled a handful of fried onion flakes then covered it with another slice.

Both Goku and Bulma grimaced at the sight, watching as Vegeta tucked into the sandwich, staining his fingers and the corner of his lips with traces of blood and juices. Vegeta ignored them, chewing slowly before swallowing.

The sight was enough to make Bulma lose her appetite, she settled for a glass of orange juice.

"Vegeta. I know you don't want to hear me go on and on about this, but I think I should examine you again. Yes I know, I know. Saiyans can recover faster than humans, so on and so forth and I believe you. But you're not getting better, you're getting worse. You're not training, you're not up for spars. You're starting to look unhealthy. You're not being yourself, tell me I'm wrong" Bulma looked at him.

"Bulma's right, Vegeta… you don't look so good" Goku added his honest opinion, being worried himself; even he couldn't bring himself to spar with Vegeta as he was right now.

"It'll pass" Vegeta still stubbornly refused.

"And if it doesn't?" Bulma challenged that.

"Then do your worse, Bulma. I'll probably be too ill to stop you by then" Vegeta refused to use the word 'weak'.

"Fine. But I won't have you say no if it comes to that. You'll help right? Son-kun?" Bulma turned to Goku, who nervously turned to Vegeta, who, in turn had narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ah… yeah… sorry Vegeta… but it's for your own good" Goku apologised as Vegeta looked away from him, unscrewed the lid off the pickle jar and to Goku's surprise, drank out the entire jar of juice, leaving the pickles behind.

Bulma watched, amused; this was his 3rd jar of pickles. "You know if I didn't know better, I would have assumed you're pregnant" she snickered a little, despite her concerns.

"I'd like to have a little brother…" Bra said, standing in between her parents.

"Don't count on it" Vegeta shook his head at his little girl, not willing to start talking about the birds and the bees, or the subject of how and where babies came about. "My stomach rebels merely returned with more demands and with an army". Finishing his sandwich, he stood up. He walked around Bra, taking the glass of orange juice from Bulma, drinking all of it before giving the empty glass back to her.

"Hey! Vegeta!"

"We're going" Vegeta directed that statement to Goku.

"But Vegeta?" Goku turned, about to protest.

"Haul your carcass out of that chair and get a move on, Kakarotto!" Vegeta growled as he exit the door.

Goku got up immediately, nodding to Bulma that he would watch him then quickly gave chase.

…

"Vegeta… what's wrong with you. Bulma's right… you're not yourself" Goku spoke softly, trying his best not to be overbearing; he knew Vegeta was already frustrated enough with Bulma and him telling him the same thing over and over.

"Honestly, I don't know what the fuck's wrong with me and I don't want to talk about it" he turned to Goku. "Fine. I give you my word, Kakarotto. If this goes on, I will accept that examination, but not now"

Goku didn't want Vegeta to wait that long, long enough for whatever it is to be serious; but he would have to accept Vegeta's choice, it was at least something. Something was better than nothing. If not, he would make him go for that examination, force him if he had to; Vegeta might be angry with him for it, but he would swallow that rage if he got better…

"What do we do now?" Goku asked.

"I haven't thought that far" Vegeta admitted. "I just wanted to get out of the house then. But I'm in no 'condition' to spar as you can tell" he sounded bitter.

Goku held him gently in his arms, planting a kiss at the back of the smaller Saiyan's neck.

"Kakarotto, don't" just as quickly, Vegeta removed himself from Goku's embrace.

"… ok.." Goku couldn't help but feel hurt at the recent line Vegeta drew between them. Not only that, there was something else different as well… for the past 2 months, they've not been intimate… Vegeta had always rejected every time Goku initiated some closeness between them. Now he would not even accept a kiss from him.

The full moon didn't affect them as much as before even when they met up on that same cliff as they did each month.

There was a change and it worried him, he must have done something wrong for this gap between them… for Vegeta to put this invisible barrier between them. But what…

A hand to his face brought him out of his thoughts. Goku brought his own hand up, over Vegeta's hand, slowly their fingers interlock, their palms pressed firmly together. Goku gently pulled Vegeta towards him, allowing him to pull away if he wanted to; he didn't. He must have looked sadder than he thought he did, and he was for some reason he was unable to comprehend; it wasn't his sadness that took up the lion's portion, it was fear. He was scared and it was something he didn't know how to deal with.

He was afraid to lose everything they've build up so far, afraid that their feelings have changed. The hands that held his gi, tightened in response.

"Vegeta…" Goku held him a little tighter.

No words could describe how they felt at this moment, feelings were raw, confused; and better explored with a clearer head, so they stayed there… at least it felt 'right'. It brought both Saiyans some comfort and finally a portion of the heavy weight on Goku's heart was removed when his prince initiated a kiss himself. Goku accepted it with feverish need.

…

It was a Saiyan's survival strategy, one that was necessary for their warrior species. Once an egg was successfully fertilized, the body of the female Saiyan would trigger a change in her daily pattern and diet. The females would deny their mates sex and any form of possible rough housing, all to give the fetus a better chance of survival; the first 2 to 3 months after conception were the most critical with miscarriage being the biggest concern.

Being the last two Saiyans, they had no one to educate them. Goku having been raised on Earth like a human and Vegeta too young then to be taught about female Saiyans, by the time he was old enough, there was not one female left to be concerned about.

* * *

_Another month has passed and a tiny little Saiyan was starting to take shape, floating quietly in its 'water' home. The little fetus slept contentedly in its sac as it continued to receive the necessary nutrients from its parent via the placenta. _

_With its skeletal structure completed, the cells divided its 'work force' on the fetus' body, shaping its body and organs accordingly. Like dedicated workers, the cells worked tirelessly and from their hard work, a tiny heart started to beat._

To be continued ~

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I got 9 reviews again and it does feel great that you guys are enjoying it enough to leave comments for me._

_To answer some questions._

_To __AsorenRM__:_

_Definitely officially with child :D man I'm horrible._

_To Applefanfic:_

_Well… Goten and Trunks… hmmm… I didn't plan anything for them actually but who knows… should I? (rub hands together)_

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	5. Future plans and half-truths

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Future plans and half-truths**

"Goten-kun?"

Goten stopped just as he was about to exit the door, turning around at the mention of his name.

"Oh. Ruby-chan?" he blinked. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologise… for that other day… for asking about Trunks... it was rather rude of me. I mean… we were on a date and there I was talking about another guy…"

"It's alright" Goten reassured her. That happened more than a month ago and frankly he had forgotten about it.

"It's too late isn't it? I heard about you and Sapphire…" she sighed.

Goten blinked again. Well, someone's 2 months behind the 'latest' news; true, he had gone on a date with that girl but the date was anything but a success. He was about to update her on the 'updated' news when she came a little too close into his personal space; the sudden intrusion shocking him into sudden silence.

"Neh… Goten-kun… I know it didn't go too well for 'us' but… we can still be friends right?"

"Ah… hai…?" he nodded, moving his body back a little.

"Then… can I ask you a favour? I got this letter, could you please pass it to Trunks-kun for me? Also… could you tell me what kind of girl he likes? What he likes to eat, what does he like to do during the weekends. Oh!~ Can I have his handphone number too? Pretty please… I promise I won't tell and I'll make it up to you" She continued, battering her eyelashes, giving him her best puppy eyes, not once stopping to catch her breath as she pressed a pink envelope against Goten's chest; nor allowing Goten the chance to speak.

He sighed. It didn't take a genius to know she was cajoling him, attempting to use her feminine wiles and flower language to get her way. Playing the game of a flirty plead to get a guy to do what she wanted; she was manipulative. A mystery why he once thought it was cute and would have done anything for her; and any other girl who played the same game. He enjoyed being in the company of girls who needed, wanted him; it made him feel good, knowing that he was the protector. It was a role he took seriously. But this…

If this was the direction this conversation with her was going to go, then he didn't want a part in it. Plus, Trunks would not be happy if he had given his personal bio to anyone. Goten wouldn't do that to Trunks; not for anything and especially not for bribes or favours of any sort, even if a pretty girl had asked him.

"Gomen" he gave the little envelope back to her. "If you want to give it to him, you'll have to do it yourself and I'm not giving you his phone number or personal details"

"But Goten-kun~" she pouted, all the while doing a marvellous job of hiding her annoyance at the notion that he would actually say no.

Goten remained steadfast, shaking his head as he firmly stuck to his decision; tuning her out as he turned around and resume his earlier routine, making his way out the door. She would probably be angry with him and not want to associate with him for awhile, at least until she wanted something from him again.

So be it.

Her opinions didn't matter to him; his friend did.

Trunks.

…

Deciding it was still too early to go home. Goten flew over to Capsule Corp, politely, he addressed every member of the household before eventually asking if Trunks was available. He quickly located his best friends' ki in the indoor dojo.

He slide the door open gently, not wanting to disturb Trunks, watching silently as his friend perform a series of moves with his sword. It was a graceful but deadly dance as the blade slice through the air, momentarily disturbing the flow of breeze before it resumed. Swiftly and silently, the blade sent a cascade of strikes in the air. Only the swiftest of eyes could manage a glimpse of what would have been; had the air been made of solid, condensed vapour, no living person could ever hope to piece the particles back together.

Trunks sighed, slowly breathing as he came to a stop. Finally realising someone else was with him.

"Goten? When did you get here?"

"Not long. Here" Goten passed him a towel.

"Thanks" Trunks accepted it. "If you're here, why didn't you say anything…"

"Didn't want to disturb… that sword… is it…?" Goten asked.

"Ah. Tapion's sword" Trunk nodded, smiling as he remembered his elder brother figure.

"It's been so long… if he's back on his planet, I hope he's happy" Goten smiled as well, remembering the old days.

"I'm sure he is. Go on to my room first then, I'll join you after I've showered"

…

"When did you take up swordsmanship?" Goten asked, sipping his tea. "That was really awesome, what you did back there"

"A little here and there. You know I like swords, no surprise I would want to know how to use them" he took a bite of his senbei.

"Then I think you might be interested in this" Goten brought his bag closer, searching… scratching around for something. "Ah, here it is"

Trunks looked at the crumpled notes in front of him.

"Onichan's writing a book" Goten explained as he went through the sheets, until he finally found what he was looking for. "He gave me a few pages, here and there… he's having a little difficulty starting right now, but look at this" he pushed 3 pages of crumpled paper to Trunks, who took them up, straighten them out a little before attempting to read it.

"Katchin can be cut? But that's the strongest metal in the universe" Trunks read on, finishing the 3 pages quickly.

"So? What do you think?" Goten saw the interest in Trunks' eyes.

"It's intriguing…" Trunks tried to downplay his interest, the smile on his face making it difficult to look or sound convincing.

"Isn't it?" Goten grinned, he knew that would interest Trunks. "I thought I saw you channelling your ki through the sword earlier Trunks. I know it isn't just a theory. Your strikes were faster, more powerful"

"Ah" Trunks nodded. "I would like to look into this… who knows what this could mean for the future"

"I got a better idea" Goten spoke up, looking serious. "If this theory proves to be accurate, then why don't we start a school together?"

Trunks looked up from the notes, his eyes meeting Goten's; a silent question between them.

Goten nodded, he had never been more serious in his life. "We can start a school and teach kenjitsu"

"A school that focuses on ki and swordplay…" Trunks was just as enthralled. "If this is indeed true… then... I suppose Bra might be a better choice to take over the operations at Capsule Corps if it comes to that… I know my dad would support my choice and my mom would understand… eventually"

Trunks looked up from the papers and smiled, shaking his head lightly as Goten held out his little pinky, waiting for him to do the same. Their little pinkies locked, shaking on a promise for their future. One, they both looked forward to; Goten knew he did at least, that would at least explain why his insides were tingling with anticipation.

He wasn't however, sure if it was due to their promise to start a school together or if it were something else… after all, the only other times he ever had butterflies in his stomach were usually reserved for the occasions when he would ask a girl out…

But this was Trunks…

* * *

Vegeta seemed better.

Goku smiled to himself, watching as the smaller Saiyan helped himself to the roast Paozusaurus they've caught for lunch before he took his own share. It had been awhile since the prince accompanied him on a wilderness hunt and run; he was thrilled he agreed to join him this time. It was more enjoyable when shared with company and not done alone.

Vegeta had started training again, unhappy that he had lost months of workout and was starting to lose his muscle mass, not to mention he couldn't help but noticed he was getting a little… extra weight around the belly despite him not eating well before. It might be tied to the fact that he had not trained as much as before and therefore his body didn't need that much food. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to allow himself to remain idle any longer, and that extra meat on him… has got to go! That was one of the major reasons why he decided to start training again, stomach rebels be damned.

And his appetite was back, his stomach hadn't rebelled for awhile; which was a good sign, except for that other day when the smell of fish and stir fry Bulma cooked for lunch had him rushing to the toilet again.

"Try this, it's the tail but it's the best part" Goku offered Vegeta the Paozusaurus' tail; which Vegeta broke into half, sharing it. Goku accepted the offered half.

"We can start sparring again next week, Kakarotto" Vegeta bit into the meat, savouring the flavour of the meat.

"Wakata" Goku took a bite as well, eating his share with less enthusiasm than before. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What" Vegeta turned to him.

"Eh?" Goku looked up from his meal.

"Don't 'eh' me. What is it" Vegeta wasn't going to repeat himself.

"It's nothing, Vegeta… I'm just glad you're all better… really" Goku smiled widely.

"Don't give me that shit. Spit it out. And if you spit out what you're eating instead, I will roast you over the fire" Vegeta warned.

Goku knew his prince wouldn't really roast him for meat or literally hurt him for no reason, but he would definitely not let it go. He put the meat down again before turning to him, giving Vegeta his full attention.

"Ne Vegeta... did something change? Between you and me?" Goku asked softly, finding it hard to bring the words out of his mouth.

"What are you blabbering about. Nothing has changed, baka" Vegeta snorted, but he knew exactly what Goku was really asking. He sighed. "I'm not about to reassure you like you're some insecure woman, Kakarotto. However, I agree I should put an end to your worries"

Goku swallowed slightly, his mind began to race with anxiety. "What do you mean? AH!"

Without any warning, Vegeta grabbed a fistful of the taller Saiyan's gi, pulling him closer. He glared at him for a brief moment, and then captured his lips in a kiss. Goku was surprised, having been caught by surprise, but a pleasant surprise; he brought his arms around him.

It was a demanding, aggressive kiss with low growls and light bites as both men battled for dominance, with Goku emerging as the victor when he distracted Vegeta enough by wrapping his hands around the slight man's hips.

"Kisama" Vegeta cursed. Glaring at Goku when the man beamed with a wide smile; Goku then brought him onto his lap, face to face, temple against temple.

Vegeta closed his eyes as Goku brought his own face against his; caressing their cheeks together, marking each other with their scent. A gentle kiss to his neck and Vegeta responded by tilting his head, exposing his neck to Goku. The latter purred in return, showering that bronze skin with more kisses; inhaling the scent of his lover. His scent was unusual... masked with something he didn't recognise... granted a little different from his usual scent but it was still present... under this new but pleasant smell. Goku pulled the spandex top up, exposing Vegeta's chest.

"Kakarotto" Vegeta immediately stopped Goku's hand, just as he was about to bring the material over Vegeta's head.

"Wakata... I won't do more if you don't want me to" Goku relented, stopping himself. "Let me do this for you at least..." he waited; then slowly, Vegeta removed his hand as one would assume, in a silent consent.

Goku ran his hands gently along Vegeta's body. The smaller man had indeed lost a small fraction of his muscle mass but it didn't matter; he was still sexy in Goku's eyes. He brought his face closer, his lips tracing the battle earned form of his prince.

Vegeta shivered lightly; loving the attention Goku was paying to his chest, his tongue as it swirled along the areola, teasing him before resting it on the sensitive bud. He gasped, arching as Goku sucked gently, only to have the man back off in a haste; his face expressing nothing short of bewilderment as he started to lick his own lips.

"Kakarotto?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Once again, Goku brought his face closer, taking another look at Vegeta's chest. Confusion dancing in his eyes as he examined closely, then he gently squeezed.

Vegeta watched as Goku stared at his chest, voicing no complain as he tolerated the experimental touch and squeeze; becoming just as puzzled as Goku when he saw the taller man sniff the fingers that squeezed him earlier, before bringing two fingers into his mouth.

There was no doubt in Goku's mind, having tasted it twice.

"Milk..." Goku whispered.

"What is it, Kakarotto!?"

"It's milk, Vegeta... You've got milk" Goku repeated himself.

"It's not funny, Kakarotto! Just tell me already!" Vegeta was not in the mood for jokes.

"I'm not kidding. Look" once again Goku gently squeezed the area surrounding Vegeta's areola; stunning Vegeta when he saw a trickle of white liquid as it leaked from his nipple. "See? It's milk"

Vegeta was no longer listening to Goku, the strange sight he just witnessed was an overload; the signals in his brain in tangled knot.

"Vegeta?" Goku waved a hand in front of Vegeta, it snapped him out of his shock.

Vegeta pulled his shirt back in place. "Bring us to Bulma. Right now, Kakarotto"

"Wakata" Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, two fingers to his own temple; instant teleporting them to Capsule Corp.

…

"Well?" Vegeta sat up immediately as soon as Bulma returned with the results.

"I don't know what to say, Vegeta. I don't even know if I believe what I'm seeing from the X-rays and test results" Bulma couldn't stop staring at the results she held.

"Just tell me, Bulma"

"According to this..." Bulma held out the X-ray results, showing it to Vegeta as she explained the image. "There's a single ovary hidden behind your bladder sac, connected by a single fallopian tube and a small uterus above your bladder... that's linked by a tube via the upper rectum walls..."

"Ridiculous! I'm a man, men don't have woman parts!" Vegeta refused to believe it.

"I know that Vegeta... I took an earlier X-ray of you when the gravity chamber exploded with you in it. I know I didn't see any female organs then... and your current blood test shows that your body is still undergoing changes... whatever that means. But... the strangest thing is... you're pregnant"

"WHAT!?"

Bulma covered her ears, nodding again when he stared at her in morbid horror. "It's true, Vegeta. I doubled checked to be sure, you are definitely pregnant. What are you doing?" she watched as the expression on Vegeta's face went from shock to an angry, very angry scowl; he wore back his clothes before making his way out of the examination room. "Vegeta?" she quickly gave chase. She wasn't sure what happened for her husband to be in this bizarre situation, but if she knew him well enough... someone was going to get hurt.

…

"Vegeta" Goku got up, noticing the rising anger from the man. "So... how was it?" Immediately a pair of gloved hands went around Goku's neck.

"Kisama!" Vegeta raged, shaking Goku back and forth violently by his neck.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Bulma pulled at Vegeta's arm, despite knowing she could not stand up to his strength. "Vegeta! What's gotten into you! Stop it!"

"Vegeta! Stop!" Goku quickly placed both hands in between Vegeta's, pushing outwards; effectively releasing himself from the strong hold.

Bulma quickly went in between them before Vegeta could make another lunge at Goku. "Enough of this... This isn't going to help matters" Bulma spoke gently, trying to calm Vegeta down.

"Bulma... what's going on?" Goku rubbed his neck. "Vegeta... what was that for..."

"This is really weird, Son-kun... but... Vegeta's..." Bulma started to explain.

"Let's just say either evolution caught up or you've made a goddamn wish, Kakarotto! I'm actually fucking pregnant!" Vegeta's temper still far from extinguished.

"EH!? Honto!?" Goku yelled in shock, looking at Vegeta then Bulma, and back to Vegeta again.

"It's true, Son-kun. Vegeta's pregnant. Don't ask how"

"It's definitely the dragon balls! How else would this be fucking possible!?" Vegeta snarled at Goku, crossing his arms as he did.

"But I didn't make a wish like that! I didn't even make any wish!" Goku protested; waving his hands in front, shaking his head.

"One way to find out..." Bulma went to the room and brought out her dragon radar. "The radar still shows them, Vegeta... they're still scattered and had not been used"

A moment of calm silence followed. Enough time for Vegeta to calm down while Goku recollect his thoughts and for Bulma to analyse their situation.

"You have no hand in this?" Vegeta asked Goku, breaking the silence; having finally calmed down reasonably.

"Ah. It wasn't me" Goku answered without hesitation and Vegeta believed him.

"Why would you even suspect Goku, Vegeta? Is there something I'm missing here?" It was Bulma's turn to cross her arms as her eyes shifted between both men.

A strained hush came upon the room… she raised an eyebrow as both men tensed instantly, her mind flooding with more questions as she watched them attempt to regain their composure; one faring better than the other.

"Ah… ano… it's like ah…" Goku started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Shut up, Kakarotto" Vegeta quickly shut Goku up before he made the situation any worse. "In case you're wondering, Bulma. This moron here and I happened to be on the subject of being the last pure blooded Saiyans with no hope of a new Saiyan ever being born some time back. A debate on who would or could have been a better bearer was part of said topic. Now, considering the condition I am in; I believe I had every right to assume this baka was responsible for it"

"But I didn't... ow…" Vegeta silenced Goku once again with an elbow to his belly.

"But after some consideration…" Vegeta nodded once. "I have my doubts and no Bulma. I don't have anything else to go on"

She nodded, sighing as she accepted the explanation. "This still doesn't explain how you came to have the necessary female organs or the fact that you are in fact impregnated… by someone… do you have any idea who the 'father' could be?" Once again, Bulma noticed their silence; Vegeta's sudden discomfort and Goku awkwardness. Her eyes widened… the colour starting to drain from her face.

"Bulma…" Goku started.

"_Everyone, I can explain that"_

Immediately all three looked up towards the ceiling, recognising the guardian's voice.

"Dende?" Goku asked first.

"_Hai, Goku-san."_

"Well? Tell already" Vegeta urged the young guardian.

"_Elder Moori summoned Porunga half a year ago and one of the wishes was to grant Goku-san a wish he desired. I didn't know what Porunga granted then… but seeing the circumstances as they are now… I think this could be it? Goku-san and Vegeta-san… you both did have a conversation around that time about… Saiyan babies…"_

"And the damn baka mentioned something about me being more suitable as the damn bearer!" Vegeta recalled that little exchange.

"_Ah hai…" _Dende left it as that, knowing it's not his place to continue what would have been a personal matter; it was Goku and Vegeta's. _"I hope that helped…"_ and just like that the communication channel was closed.

Goku swallowed as Vegeta once again turned his glare in his direction. "Vegeta, calm down… I didn't know either… you can't blame me" he tried to pacify the angry Saiyan. Bulma helped out by grabbing onto Vegeta's arm.

"Kakarotto! I swear I will kill you, then gather the dragon balls, revive you and kill you again!" Vegeta raved. He wasn't as angry as they thought he was but he was definitely ticked enough to be considered so.

"So this is how it is. I can't believe it…" she shook her head, a headache was starting to form from all this weirdness. "Ok… so now we know what happened… but now the question is… what are we going to do? About your physical condition… and the baby. There's so much we don't know about this wish… and what the dragon did beside the alteration inside you, Vegeta. There might be risks involved… do you intend to continue the pregnancy?"

That question alone, brought both Saiyans out of their original state of mind; making them turn towards Bulma for a brief moment before all three focused on the floor instead.

Goku recovered first and turned to face Vegeta; he frowned, lowering his eyes when he saw the look on his face. He was at odds with himself… it was at the tip of his tongue to ask, beg him not to do anything rush. It was still a life, no matter how it came to be; it was their child, but if Vegeta's life was also at risk because of this wish… god, he didn't want to even image having to make that kind of choice…

Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists as he weighed his decision. His logic against his better judgement and who knew whatelse was at war within himself. Having to make a choice between bringing the unborn child to full term or to kill it… had he been given the same choice many years ago, he would have already known the answer; Saiyan or not, full blooded or half.

He knew this was Goku's brat, a pure Saiyan but that wasn't the reason why he was torn. His pride as a male was bruised; at the mere thought that he, a Saiyan prince was bred like a female and impregnated.

Push that pride aside however…

Vegeta brought a hand up, resting it on his belly. So this brat was the reason for the earlier unexplainable condition of his being… let live or kill… yet he already knew what his choice would be.

"Vegeta…?" Goku asked gently, breaking Vegeta of his trance.

Slowly, Vegeta relaxed, unclenching his other hand as he looked up again; his decision made.

* * *

_The sudden rush of adrenaline shocked the fetus from its peaceful slumber. 3 months… Though it was still tiny, the little fetus had developed all of its features. Aware of its surroundings even if it hadn't the slightest idea what was going on... its senses picked up a sharp change in its parent and an uncomfortable sensation came over it._

_The little fetus began to tremble lightly as it snuggled further into its protective sac, frightened. It felt uneasy as it shifted in every direction in its water world, triggered by its parent's rage and fear. Restlessly from the tension it felt from its parent, it curled itself inwards in a fetal position; bringing it's embryonic limbs closer as if shielding itself._

_Its tiny ears picked up another voice; it was a voice the fetus heard many times before. It was gentle… soothing. Slowly its parent started to calm and the fetus began to relax as well. Once again at peace, it slowly drifted back to sleep…_

To be continued ~

* * *

_Hi dear readers_

_Thanks again for your kind reviews :)_

_Hi guest_

_Thanks for your review :) Well I agree Trunks is pushy as a child because he's older and very cocky. But as for who should be top… I can't say I know who would top who, but I personally feel Goten is more the go getter as he was the one with the 'girlfriends' in the Jap anime whereas Trunks isn't (the Eng version mentioned Trunks having a girlfriend, but he didn't in the Jap). Not counting DBZ GT. And if I can't really decide… then I'll do the next best thing. "Guys can switch roles" (Grins evilly)_

_Just to inform everyone_

_The part about Goten and Trunks's promise to start a school together refers to Dragon Ball Online where they had set up a school together in Age 804, called "Kikoukenjitsu" which taught the swordsman class for the game._

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	6. A lot of explaining to do

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**A lot of explaining to do**

"You're absolutely sure?" she asked, though she wasn't entirely surprised at his choice.

"Too much Saiyan blood has already been shed; all of it wasted for the wrong reasons. This one will not" Vegeta answered carefully with reserve, unwilling, reluctant to say more, anything that could make him seem emotionally attached, sentimental; that was reserved for the women. He might not have the same status as he would have had, had Vegeta-sei still existed, but he was still the prince of all Saiyans; he had his responsibilities to his people, he reasoned.

"Wish or not… The baby is an innocent, Bulma… It shouldn't have to be the one to pay" Goku added. Slowly, he took a deep breath, realising he had held it this whole time. Relief coursed through him, making him feel light-headed; as if his body had finally gotten the oxygen he had deprived it, for that brief moment.

"I know, Son-kun. Believe me, I wasn't about to suggest abortion for a solution either. There's still many other factors to consider… this has got to be the one of the strangest days of my life" she brought a finger to her lips, deep in thought. "Like I said, there might be complications. I would like to eliminate any problems before they occur. So no arguing with me, Vegeta. I expect full co-operation from you"

"Ch!" Vegeta looked away, slightly annoyed. But he was no fool, it was best to spot problems before they happened and Bulma was the best person to spot these things; having been pregnant twice with his children and also contributing to the lack of knowledge he and Goku possessed on 'motherhood'.

"How come I can't sense it? Do you sense it, Vegeta?" Goku stared at Vegeta's belly, trying to pinpoint the fetus' ki but came up with nothing.

"No, I cannot Kakarotto. If I could, I would have known from the beginning and not have to resort to being tested on like a lab rat, now would I?"

"You should be so grateful you have a beautiful wife who's also a genius to help you out, Vegeta" Bulma clucked her tongue at Vegeta, honestly, that man.

"Ok…" Goku scratched his head.

"It's likely a defence tactic, to mask the unborn; not draw attention to its existence until its ready to be born" Vegeta reasoned, it was a wild guess but worth a shot.

"Eh? Ok… but you're not really sure, are you… Vegeta?" Goku tilted his head slightly to one side.

"And the brain dead Saiyan who, spend all his life on Earth, with no teachings of the ways of our people has a better theory?"

"Eh… no, but I thought maybe… Nappa would have taught you or something"

"Oh yes, he would have taught me all about Saiyan pregnancy and a male one on top of that" Vegeta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again at Goku's blank look. "The fact of the matter is this, Kakarotto. I was a child then, too young to be taught such things, nor was I bothered or interested. These things would have come naturally; it's called 'instincts'. And since this 'male pregnancy' isn't 'natural'; of course there would not be any basic instincts to go with it!"

"Ok ok…" Goku quickly backed off, waving his hands light in front of him, sensing Vegeta's irritation.

"Alright. It's enough you two. Let's just… calmly consider the routes we're going to take from now on..." Bulma stepped in between them. "It's getting late… why don't we all take a rest. Son-kun… I would suggest you explain this to your family too"

"What the hell for!?" Vegeta was quick to protest.

"Eh? How come? I mean…" Goku struggled with his words; he really, really didn't want to tell them… especially Chichi.

She sighed, gently folding her arms as she tried to keep a cool head, while attempting to explain the obvious to those two men. "A new child isn't something anyone can hide, Vegeta. Everyone's going to know sooner or later and the sooner this is explained, the less awkward it would be and hopefully… less drama. Plus, Goten comes over often… might want to fill both boys in before those two start getting strange ideas. And I know… Son-kun would want to come often to check on the baby…" she turned to look at Goku.

"Ah…" For once Goku could not bring himself to look directly at her. He nodded once but kept his head slightly lowered, evading the questions in her eyes. "Wakata… I'll tell them…"

#$%! Vegeta cursed, shutting his eyes tight at the annoying notion that his predicament would not be kept within these walls, but if this meant not having to endure more dramas than necessary, then he would allow it. It would make the introduction of the new born easier when it's born.

"Fine. whatever" he opened his eyes and realised Bulma was watching him… He knew that look. He shook his head once, not now, not here… and she nodded. "Well what are you waiting for, Kakarotto. Get to it"

"Wakata… I'll tell them…"

Vegeta waited till Goku IT'ed out of existence before turning back to his wife. He was about to open his mouth and say something when she stopped him, brought a hand to her throbbing head and gently she sighed.

"Later…" she didn't trust herself to speak now, with everything that just happened, adding more right now would be a landslide.

"Fine" Vegeta relented, agreeing with her decision even if he didn't like to wait. He was always a man about the business and never one who knew how to wait for the 'right' timing. He had never liked unresolved issues but this one would have to wait. Her aura was in tangles and so was his; back off for now… they couldn't get anything across in their current state of mind. No… forcing the issue now would only make things worse.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Goten?"

"Ah… can I ask you something?" Goten asked as he helped his mother set the table.

"Sure" Chichi busied herself, scooping bowls of rice.

"How do you know if you like someone a lot… you know… enough to want to spend the rest of your life with that person?" Goten waited a few moments before he realised his mother had stopped whatever it was she was doing. He looked up from his task, sure enough, his mother had dropped the rice scooper and was staring at him; her eyes wide with … shock maybe?

"Ah… Mom?"

"Goten…? Absolutely not! You're too young to consider marriage! You should be concentrating on your studies first! Get a good job before you decide to settle down! And who are you seeing!? Not one of those 'city girls' right?! You never brought her home!"

Goten tensed as his mother kept going on and on, the words kept shooting out of her mouth like bullets from a machine gun; hardly stopping at any interval for rest, giving Goten no chance to cut in and explain. This was a bad idea…

"Mom" Goten held out both hands to stop her. It worked, but only momentarily, he had to explain and fast before she resumed. "I'm not thinking of marriage and I'm not dating anyone… It's… for my ah… assignment… I had to write an essay about… marriage and what couples thought about marriage…" he lied though his teeth, swallowing slightly when his mother viewed him with scrutiny. Oh crap… she didn't buy it… did she?

"Really? You're not lying to your mother, are you?" she glared lightly, folding her arms as she regarded Goten.

"Really…" Goten squirmed nervously under her stare. "I just thought I ask you first, mom… I mean you're married… how did you know dad's the one you want to marry?"

Chichi blushed. Like a shy little girl again, she brought her palms to her face as she recalled their first meeting… their first date.

"A chance meeting… and a promise, Goten… your father promised to marry me when we were kids and so we did, but that's not just the reason. I just knew he was 'the one', I don't know how to explain it. We have our ups and downs, and sometimes I wished he would do more than fight but overall… he's a good man and he does take care of us, just not the daily expenses" she huffed in resignation despite her smile. "You're still too young to understand, Goten. When you're older, you'll know when you meet the right person"

Goten blinked, scratching the back of his head. Ok…? Wasn't his mom a child when she met his dad? How contradicting…

"I'm home" Goku called out the moment he entered the house.

"Welcome home" Chichi called out as she resumed her chores. "Dinner's almost ready, go clean up first"

"Hey dad. Can I borrow you for a few minutes?" having asked, Goten wrapped his arms around Goku's, pulling him into his room.

"What's up, Goten?"

"Dad… ah… how do you know if you like someone… I mean… really deep like… you know ah…"

"Oh? You got someone in mind, Goten?" Goku smiled widely.

"No!" Immediately Goten shook his head violently, his face starting to turn bright red.

"You look like a boiled lobster now" Goku teased him. "So who is it?"

"I really don't know, dad! … that's why I want to ask… how do you know if you really like that person… that way"

"Eh… well…" Goku thought hard, rubbing his head as he did. "I don't really know either, Goten… I guess… you'd want to be with them, protect them, touch them, bite them…"

"Bite… them?" Goten interrupted Goku's thoughts.

"Ah… Saiyan thing. Saiyans bite their chosen mates, Goten but not for humans… they can't receipt procreate… it's kind of like… instincts?" Goku explained briefly what Vegeta told him before.

"You mean reciprocate, dad?"

"Yeah that… ah why don't you ask your mother, Goten?" Goku grin sheepishly.

"Nah… I'm good" No way was Goten going to go through that again...

"Dinner!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

…

"That was delicious as always, Chichi" Goku patted his full stomach.

"I'm so full… I can't stuff anymore in" Goten agreed.

"I'm glad you both approve, it's my new recipe" Chichi began clearing the plates.

"Ano Chichi… leave those for a moment… There's something I have to tell both of you…" Goku looked towards Chichi then shifted his eyes to Goten. "It's like this..."

* * *

It was awfully quiet…

This wasn't the norm for them…

Vegeta kept his silence, waiting for it. He could see it on the woman's face, she was barely containing her composure; it was on the tip of her tongue to ask… she would eventually. She was always a woman who wanted to get to the bottom of things. So why was she hesitating… Vegeta decided to start the ball rolling.

"Get it out of your system, Bulma. We both know this has to take place" he sat on his side of the bed, waiting for her to do the same. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she sat down quietly, her back towards him. He heard her sigh, a soft one, giving herself a push before asking the question.

"Did you sleep with him, Vegeta? The child... is it his?"

It was his turn to sigh. That woman… she really doesn't hold back, does she? She was a smart one; lying to her would only serve to insult her.

"Yes" he kept the answer short, straight to the point, making no excuses for the truth of his actions.

Bulma took a deep breath, clutching her hands. "I kind of guessed it… I had a theory why your iron levels were fluctuating then… that it was in fact menstrual blood. Then the X-ray… how the tube to your 'uterus' was connect via the upper rectum walls… it kind of made me wonder if anal sex would have to be involved.. then when you said 'evolution caught up'… and you looked at him with that accusing glare…" she stopped right there. "When and for how long…"

"About a year ago"

"… my god… how could you…" Bulma kept her back towards him, bringing a hand over her mouth.

"It's a Saiyan thing, Bulma. It's normal"

"And this excuses it? You're going to use this as an excuse for your actions? I thought you cared…"

"Bulma" Vegeta interrupted her. "I'm not going to attempt to make excuses for myself nor do I deny what I did. I will however try to explain as best I can, I do not expect you to understand but you deserve an explanation and the truth"

"Damn right I do, mister. The fact that you knew well enough you had to hide this from me already tells me you know it's wrong… so shoot" she still refused to face him.

"I don't feel it's wrong, I merely wanted to avoid hurting you. Now stop interrupting me and let me explain" Vegeta closed his eyes slightly and began.

"Saiyans live in packs. Our society put a lot of focus on class, hierarchy and strength. The strength I'm talking about isn't just about power levels, we also measure our stability on the strength of our pack. We are capable of forming many bonds, taking up various roles, whatever was necessary to the crucial survival of the pack, teammates as you would know them by; brothers in arms, caregiver, lovers…

Such was the case between Kakarotto and I, our instincts to form a pack, beckoned that we seek the other out. This is what we are, Bulma. I never intended to hurt you, but I cannot change what I am and the fact that I am not human."

"What about me then… Trunks and Bra? Aren't we members of your 'pack' then?" she turned to look at him.

Vegeta groaned. "I'm getting there, Bulma. Stop interrupting me"

"Breeding or family structure for Saiyans… is different as well. If we had females in our pack, the males would not mate with them if they wanted cubs… if they did, the females had to leave the pack so they can take care of the cubs. How we choose a mate is very different as well, we do not decide by 'human feelings'. We choose our mates based on what we want in a mate; whether it's for cubs or companionship, male or female.

We make our chosen ours with a chase and mark them with a bite along the collar bone, leaving a scar and our scent. I'll be honest Bulma… most Saiyans do not have the same concept of 'family bond' the way humans do. The purpose of having cubs was to ensure the bloodline continues and our females and brood are seen as companions, nothing more"

"Myself, Trunks and Bra, are just companions? Is that all we are to you?" she choked on her words, the lump in her throat refusing to leave her as she struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"Can't you let me finish, Bulma. I said 'most' Saiyans, I made no reference to myself. Damn it… you're going to make me say it! I care for you and our children and no, I didn't fuck you because I wanted kids, you know this! And I didn't stay on because I had nowhere else to go"

"Vegeta?"

"Damn it, Bulma. I stayed because I care for you. I would do anything to protect you and our family. I…" Vegeta struggled with his words, his pride demanding he shut up right now before he made a fool of himself, the other part of him coaxing him to be frank, no more hiding; that he bring down all barriers between himself and his wife.

" Fuck it! I love you, Bulma" he whispered softly, pretending he was confessing to the wall and somehow Bulma might have 'accidentally' heard it. And she did.

"Vegeta… is that true? Do you really?" Bulma shifted closer.

"Damn it Bulma! Don't make me say it again!" Vegeta crossed his arms, turning his face to the side; avoiding her as she shifted closer to him. Eventually, hugging him from behind.

"Once is definitely enough. I love you too" she brought her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against the back of his neck; both of them stayed in that position for a few more moments…

"You're right Vegeta… I doubt I would truly understand but I believe you… that spike of power you displayed when you fought Bills for me wasn't just for show, was it?" she smirked the moment she felt him tense against her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he flat out denied, blushing as memories of that event resurfaced again; then relax again when Bulma hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "Evil woman…"

…

"This 'mating' thing you said earlier…"

"You cannot reciprocate, Bulma. It involves telepathy; it joins the mind through the sharing of blood, the essence of life."

"Is that what that is… that old scar along your collar bone?"

Instinctively, Vegeta brought a hand up, touching the scar along his collar. Truth be told, she thought it was an old battle scar but his reaction told her enough. "So you're both mates now..."

"No"

That brought her attention back. "What do you mean no?"

"We both agreed we would not mate. Not yet" Vegeta would not say more; refusing to meet her eyes.

"Not yet?"

"Saiyans have longer lifespans, Bulma… we chose to wait"

"… til Chichi and I are gone?"

She shook her head lightly at the shock on his face. Of course… she knew him enough to know what was on his mind. She might not be able to join her mind with his but they were always on the same page and wavelength.

"If there's one thing I regretted about being human… this would be it… that I couldn't be there for you as long as I wished. And no, I won't wish for more years on my life. Let me finish, Vegeta" she stopped him gently.

"I'm aware Saiyans have longer lifespans. You told me yourself years back… a part of me is hurt and jealous, Vegeta… I won't lie, but the other part of me… is trying to understand. If I had lost you to another woman… or man, I would have not been able to accept it. You know I don't tolerate infidelity and… honestly what happened between you and Goku… I don't know what else to describe it other than that… but I am also aware that Saiyans have different mindsets too.

While I'm not happy that you're having this… on-going thing with Goku, Vegeta; and the fact that you got pregnant because of it, I'm… glad you will not be alone… when I'm gone. And… if all goes well… there would be another new Saiyan in a few months. I won't stop Goku from being a part of your life Vegeta… this is also his child, but… I…?" she blinked as a finger brushed her tears aside.

"Crying doesn't suit you, Bulma; I said we will wait and we will. I'm not going anywhere" Vegeta brought her into his embrace, holding her against his chest as her tears flowed; keeping her close till she stopped. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her softly, stroking her hair as he did.

"If I had been a female Saiyan…"

"Bulma" Vegeta tilted her chin up gently, coaxing her to look at him. "There's nothing about you that needs to be changed, woman. You're still the same annoying, infuriating woman I met on Namek then again on Earth and the first human who showed me kindness, took in a mass murderer into your house; you showed me another way to live and you did all that without power levels"

"Ah thanks…?" she raised an eyebrow. Annoying… infuriating?

"I still don't understand what you see in me, Bulma and I likely never will. I haven't done enough good to deserve anything good in my life, yet life gave me you. And I'm not… displeased" he left the rest of that sentence hanging, but it was enough. He turned away the moment he saw her smile, wiping her tears away. Yes, truth be told, he was very fortunate. A woman such as herself, a smart, beautiful, fearless woman who had put up with the antics of a selfish man who demanded too much and gave back too little; no other woman would have tolerated that, even if he had mellowed over the years. Yet here she was; his equal in all account.

"Ohh... I feel so loved"

Oh crap... she's starting it again. "Shut up, woman" he grumbled, half-heartedly and she gave a light-hearted giggle.

"You know Vegeta... I fantasied this"

"? Me saying all those mushy crap? Well glad to be of service. There won't be a next time, Bulma. Savour it"

"No. Well... maybe some part of that as well, but I was actually referring to you carrying a baby. Now you'll find out first hand what I went through, but don't worry, I'll be around to help you" she gave him a 'sweet' smile.

"Woman, wipe that smile off your face. It's absolutely creepy"

"So little faith in me, Vegeta?"

"Oh I know you, woman and I know what that look meant" he smirked, grateful for his wife's support, he was relieved she seemed better; and taking it all in stride. If there was anyone who would understand, he knew it would be her. "I'm not going 'maternity' shopping with you, you have your mother for that and take Bra with you while you're at it. You know my size, no pink"

*Damn*

"Speaking of size, Vegeta. Just out of curiosity... how was Goku?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing that the tube reaches towards your upper rectum walls... I would say the depth would be fairly deep. So... Goku must really be very well endowed" she laughed at the annoyed scowl on his face.

"Well woman, so am I" he growled.

With incredible speed but gentle force, he pinned her under him; attacking her neck with a playful growl as he nibbed her gently. She giggled lightly. The tension earlier extinguished but would not be forgotten.

"Vegeta... you got to be more careful with a baby inside you" she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders.

"Hn. It's a Saiyan, woman, and Saiyans aren't made of glass" he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled the blanket over them, removing her clothes from under the covers. His hands gently exploring Bulma's soft body, loving the little moans she made and the way she squirmed.

"Vegeta... oh god..." she arched. God he knew just what she liked, she felt his hands against her inner thighs, signalling her to spread them wider; she obliged. The first lick sent tingling sensations through her, making her toes curl. Her eyes closed but only slightly, she moaned; unable to help herself as her husband continued to stimulate her. She squirmed further into the sheets, much like a contented cat rubbing itself against a comfortable surface. She turned her head, crying out her pleasure the moment Vegeta attacked her opening.

He ran his tongue all over her opening, scenting her arousal and the love juice that signalled her willingness to couple. He flicked his tongue over and in between her inner labia, manipulating her body, turning her into a willing and yearning mess.

"Vegeta!" All too soon, she screamed. Pushing her hand over Vegeta's head under the blanket, while the other hand pulled up the blanket; bringing it closer to her.

Vegeta cursed, growling when he felt that familiar ki again... bloody hell! What the fuck was he doing back and in their room! He came out from under the blankets, snarling as he did.

"Kakarotto! What did I say?!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" Goku waved his hands in front of him in a frantic. "I'm so sorry Vegeta... Bulma... but I told Chichi... and... can I crush here for a few days? Please? She's really angry with me"

"Oh I'll crush your head against something, Kakarotto!"

"There's plenty of guest rooms... sure you can stay, Son-kun" she sighed with great annoyance. Honestly... this was the 2nd time Goku did this.

"Great! Thanks really... AHHH! OW! VEGETA!" Goku yelled when Vegeta pinched a portion of his cheek painfully, pulling him along by that pinch of flesh.

"I'll bring him there. Don't worry, I'll stow his body away properly when I'm done"

"Be nice, Vegeta. Leave enough of him to be identified, you know we have to return him to Chichi, eventually" she shook her head, getting dressed the moment both men were out the room. There goes the mood... again.

"Vegeta! Come on! I said I was sorry!" Goku followed, having no other choice with his cheek being held in an iron grip.

…

"Yes Chi. He's here..." Bulma nodded as she answered the phone.

"He got another woman pregnant, Bulma! I know I'm not perfect but I've done my best and we have two sons! I never thought he would actually cheat on me like this!" she wailed. "How could he do this to me!" she sobbed.

"Chi... it's not like that..." Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes... figures Goku would not explain anything in proper details. "The truth is... it's because of a wish from Porunga, the dragon from New Namek. The Nameks were using the dragon balls and had decided to gift Goku one of the wishes _without_ his knowledge. Our husbands just so happened to be talking about their people and the dragon misinterpreted that Goku wanted a Saiyan baby and... well... this is just crazy... but the dragon granted Goku that wish and made Vegeta pregnant, making the kid a full Saiyan. So yes... typically speaking... Goku's the father" Bulma decided it was in the best interest that Chichi not know the whole truth. She was a strict, traditional woman and from the way she reacted to basically everything relating to her family... she would not take the truth well at all. No. it's best she didn't know.

"Chi, are you still there? Chi? Hello?"

"Hello. Bulma-san?" Goten answered the phone.

"Goten? What happened? Where's your mother?"

"On the floor"

"On the floor? What's she doing down there?" Bulma blinked. "Oh... is she alright?"

"I guess... what's going on?" Goten asked, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear, listening to Bulma's explanation as he propped his mother up with one hand while fanning her with the phone book in his other hand.

To be continued ~

* * *

_Just to inform everyone_

_The part where Vegeta explained the concept of how Saiyans view family was taken from kanzenshuu (this site won't let me post the link for some reason), translated from the Saikyo Jump Magazine in an interview with Akira Toriyama, the artist of DB, as follow:-_

_..._

**_Q: Since Saiyans are supposed to have no affection for family or friends, does this actually make Vegeta, who holds his family and wife dear, an even stranger (kinder) Saiyan than Goku?_**

_A: Vegeta, whose pride had been deeply wounded, sought help from Bulma, and little by little, his ruthless personality changed. Nowadays, you certainly might be able to say that. On the other hand, Goku might not have a sense of family members like Gohan and Chi-Chi except as one of his companions"_

_..._

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	7. A tail and a kiss

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**A tail and a kiss**

"Goten…"

"?" Goten groaned lightly, pushing sleep aside; his sleep disturbed by an expected visitor. "Trunks…? What's… up? What are you doing here… it's late" he rubbed his eyes, blinking them into focus before turning to the window; it was opened… so Trunks must have entered from there.

"I know… but I need your help…"

Trunks was hyperventilating, his breathing coming in heavy pants and his ki… was irregularly unstable. Immediately, Goten lost his sleep.

"What's wrong?" he sat up, watching his friend; putting his hands on his shoulder in case he needed support.

"It's hard…" Trunks edged closer.

"What's hard? Trunks?" Goten blinked as Trunks sat on his lap, his legs on either side of him. Then he felt it… he gasped, having felt just how hard a certain something was…

…

"Trunks, we can't! What if my mom hears us?!" Goten resisted the urge to talk above a whisper, for fear she would indeed hear them.

"Unless you intend to be loud… there won't be a problem…" Trunks tagged on Goten's shorts.

"That's not the pro…! Trunks!" Goten freaked out the moment his shorts was lowered; he blushed, cupping his hands in front of him. Too late, Trunks had already seen what he had attempted to hide. He flinched, a sharp intake of breath left him when Trunks pried his hands off; his finger lightly tracing along the underwear covered shaft. The light contact causing it to throb against his will.

"Trunks!" Goten hissed as quietly as he could, his face practically glowing red, if it were possible.

"You want this as much as I do, Goten…" he spoke, his voice heavy with heavy lust. Trunks brought his lips against Goten's, sucking his lips with feverish demand; running his tongue along the younger boy's lower lips.

Goten responded with surprise, opening his lips in his astonishment. Trunks took that as a sign of consent, wasting no time he explored the sweet depths of Goten's mouth with his tongue; pleased when the other boy's tongue, joined his.

Goten's brain and resolve clashed, his brain telling him to stop this at once or someone was going to discover them, in all likelihood, his mother; his willpower… while crumbling, did not seem willing to defer to his brain's judgement. With both at odds, fighting for control, instinct seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Like an opportunist waiting for the right moment, it sprung from the shadows.

Trunks purred as a pair of hands went round his waist, pulling him closer. The same hands then reached downwards, gripping his ass firmly; making him whine as their members pressed against each other, hard and warm.

"Ah!" distracted, Goten quickly turned the tables on Trunks; pinning him under him instead. "You cheated" Trunks growled half-heartedly. He forgot to breathe the moment he felt a set of teeth on his neck, not hard enough to break skin but enough to give a clear message. Submit.

Trunks relaxed, Goten had earned his victory today.

Both boys buried themselves under the blankets. Their senses too heavy with need to care if anyone would hear them as moans and groans escaped their lips. Goten was in bliss, his body rejoicing as Trunks opened up to him. He moved his hips, grinding himself against him; moving at a pace that pleased them both… his mouth opened in a wordless moan as Trunks squeezed him tight… pleasure shot through him, shaking the core of his entire being.

…

"Get up, Goten! I've been calling you for the last 20 minutes already!" Chichi pulled the blankets off Goten, clucking her tongue at a disorientated, drowsy looking Goten, hugging his bolster in a tight bear hug with both hands and legs.

Goten jerked awake. His mind still in a daze, his stomach coated with his orgasm. The dream fading as he focused on the annoyed face of his mother, and no Trunks with him.

"Huh?!" confusion quickly gave way to embarrassment as his mind pieced together why his mother was standing over him and why he was holding his bolster to him, tighter now in an effort to hide the wet mess he made.

"Breakfast's getting cold. Go wash up and eat"

"I'll be there in a moment, mom" he made a hasty dash to the toilet, opting to wash up and clean the mess he made before his mother discovered it.

* * *

"Could you go over to Gohan's when you're done, Goten? I need you to give this to him and Videl" she brought out the title deed to the house beside theirs. The extension unit meant for Gohan and his family. "It should take about 2 more months then your brother can move in"

"Great news, eh mom?" Goten smiled. "Ah what about dad? Last night… was a misunderstanding after all… hic" he stopped the moment his mother broke the plate she was washing in half, with her bare hands. Oh dear… she was still upset with his father.

"I'll be going now… to pass this" Goten snatched up the title deed and out the door.

Chichi sighed, calming herself down moments after her youngest son left. She threw the broken plate into the trash, bringing her hand to her temple, nursing her oncoming headache… really… that Goku of hers… another child… with Vegeta of all people! And all because of a stupid wish. Unbelievable and infuriating… and it wasn't anyone's fault.

She heard the story, however, it was hard to see pass that this was brought on by a wish, and not by the deliberate actions of her husband and Vegeta (if only she knew). Nevertheless, it felt no less, a betrayal; the mere thought that there was another child, one that belonged to her husband but not from her. It made the circumstances surrounding the unborn all the more like an illegitimate child, born out of wedlock, outside a marriage.

How was Bulma taking it, she wondered… had she felt the same way she did. Perhaps a little, still… what's done is done; it cannot be reversed or returned. Not even the dragon balls could do that. It would make no difference from taking a life; an innocent life. Not even she could steel herself enough to stoop to that degree. She wasn't sure how she would handle the situation when it was born and her Goku… well she knew he would want to see the kid. It was going to be a part of his life and so, a part of theirs, hers as well… one thing at a time… she wasn't in the clearest of mind, having received the shocking news just yesterday… she was still mentally shocked and emotions were raw, she did not have the will or strength to be unprejudiced in her judgement at this moment. It wouldn't be fair to talk things over with Goku, or her children in her current state. She would give herself some time; time to calm and think with a clearer head before they all sat down and discussed their next course of action.

…

"Thanks Goten. You want to stay for lunch?" Gohan asked as he kept the title deed.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll be heading over to Capsule Corps after this. Oh… and Trunks read your article, he's interested in it too so… we'll be waiting to read the rest of it ok?" Goten gave a thumbs up.

"I'll give you two the first copies when it's done. By the way Goten… did mom and dad fight again? I asked her to get dad to bring the title deed over and… she had this edge in her tone that dad's not home?"

"Oh… I'll let dad tell you that, onichan… but heads up… it's really weird and… hard to believe. Oh it's got something to do with the dragon balls; I'm heading there to find out myself. See you!" he stopped. "Oh! onichan. How did you know… Videl was 'the one'?"

"What? Oh… well. It's difficult to explain. You enjoy spending time with them… want to protect them… those types of things" Gohan did his best to explain, feeling a little awkward for a grown man. "You'll know when you meet someone you like, Goten. It's not always the same for everyone. Just… don't confuse love with lust and… you're not seeing anyone yet right? Has mom or dad taught you about… things yet? And about condoms?"

"Onichan!" immediately both brothers blushed.

"Oh. Then it's fine. haha…" Gohan took off his glasses, cleaning it to disguise his embarrassment.

"Never mind… thanks… I'll be going now" Goten quickly excused himself out the door. He took to the sky; making his way towards Capsule Corp.

*I'll find out myself*

* * *

"IT savvy you might be, but you are no midwife, woman"

"Do you doubt your beautiful, genius wife, Vegeta? I may not have the experience of one, but I did a lot of research and I've had two children before, I know what I'm doing. Unless, if you rather have outside assistance?"

"Fine whatever. Here" Vegeta handed his blue top to Goku, lying on the cot, next to the sonogram machine. "Fuckingtastic, more audience" he grumbled, glaring at the door just before it opened; revealing Trunks and Goten.

"Hey Goten" Goku beamed.

"Dad" he waved with a smile. "Vegeta-san, Bulma-san" he greeted politely.

"You're both just in time. Want to see the baby?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

Both boys answered with such enthusiasm that Vegeta groaned.

"Alright, just so you know what's going to happen, Vegeta. I'm going to apply this water based gel over your abdomen, then this, which is called the transducer, will be used; there will be some pressure, but there's no need for concern. It will produce the ultrasound waves and produce the image, which is what we're going to see on this screen"

"Yeah whatever" Vegeta tried to look as disinterested as possible, downplaying any hint of elation he felt.

Goku on the other hand, was more direct in his approach, grinning from ear to ear; eager to get started. Vegeta rolled his eyes, honestly, it took very little to get that big guy this pumped up; then again… this might just be the first time he's actually getting an 'inside' look at any of his offspring before birth.

Vegeta frowned as the Bulma applied the cold gel to his warm skin, hating the feel of that slimy 'goo'.

The machine was next, humming in the background as the transducer was placed gently over Vegeta's belly. Bulma took her time, scanning, all the while monitoring the screen for the image they were looking for. The whole room went silent, waiting, watching…

Vegeta felt a slight resistance, his little pinky twitched as it was held hostage; he spied its source from the corner of his eye… Goku's pinky, interlaced with his. Cunning bastard, he had taken the opportunity whilst everyone's attention was on the screen, positioning his 'attack' where Bulma or the boys couldn't see. Gently, away from everyone's view; Vegeta crooked his finger, holding, interlacing their little pinkies.

"Ah! There you are" Bulma exclaimed, in an excited tune; like she had just outdone herself again.

Immediately 4 pairs of eyes and faces glued onto the medium sized screen; Bulma and the two boys in the immediate front, while Goku leaned over Vegeta for the last spot, giving the pregnant Saiyan no room to view the screen.

"The fuck" Vegeta glared. Using his hand, he pulled Goku away from the screen and pushed Trunks, who happened to be closer to him, aside.

"Alright boys, there's plenty of room. Don't fight" Bulma looked back at the screen.

"What the fuck is that?" Vegeta could not make out what he was seeing, he strained his eyes; tried as hard as he could and still nothing. Everyone else in the room didn't know what to make of the light and dark shadings or the lines on the screen either.

"It's hard to know what to look for. It takes a long time and study to know what you're looking at…" she explained then pointed to the outline of a line. "See this? This is the spine… and this oval shape connecting it? This is the baby's head. Let me turn this up… there… hear that little thumping? That's the heart"

"Eh?! That's really loud!" Goku exclaimed, grinning at the sound of the child's heartbeat. "That's a very long and crooked spine…" Goku observed. "Is it alright?"

"The spine stops here, Son-kun… here are the legs… the 'crooked spine'… looks to me like a tail"

That very sentence brought a pleasant shiver down Vegeta's spine. A tail… A new Saiyan. After so many years… he smiled, unable to stop himself. Goku mirrored his delight.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Goku asked.

"I can't tell at this stage… Oh… it's turning. And now… its back's facing us, I guess it's had enough of us watching it"

"No surprise and I don't blame it, Bulma. With you probing it as long as you have"

"I'm more inclined to say it takes after you, Vegeta" she countered. "Antisocial, grouchy and all"

"Hn"

"Well I guess this ends today's session. We can have another next month, and twice a month when the due date draws closer. Again, I'm not sure if it takes 9 months like a human does, Vegeta. You better inform me at the slightly complication or if you feel anything unusual"

"Fine, Bulma"

"Yokata ne, Vegeta-san" Goten smiled at Vegeta, who ignored him. Typical. "Neh, since everything's ok… Got any plans, Trunks? If no, why don't we go out? You know… that place we used to go when we were kids?"

"The theme park? You sure you're not reliving your second childhood already, Goten?" Trunks smirked.

"Oh come on! It's family theme and there's nothing there that says two overgrown boys can't play. You and I have seen adult parents play too, come on? It'll be fun… It won't be fun and it can get miserable and lonely going alone…" Goten gave a pouting face, the same he used during their childhood days.

"I'll go, can't have you miserable and lonely, going alone. We'll eat out, my treat" Trunks smirked and went to get his wallet. "Mom, dad, I'll be back later"

"Have fun, you two" Bulma waved.

"Goten" Goku called his son back. "Your mother, is she still upset?"

"Very, dad… she broke the plate into two, with her bare hands" Goten nodded, confirming it wasn't a good time to go back yet. Goku sighed for a moment before his face broke into a smile again. How quickly his mood changed.

"Oh she'll understand eventually" He patted Goten's shoulder, nudging him towards the door after Trunks. "Go ahead and have fun"

"See you dad and don't worry! Mom won't stay mad too long" he ran after Trunks.

* * *

"Man… I've almost forgotten how it felt… it feels great not being too 'short' for the fun rides, then again… now that we're all grown up… it's not as thrilling as it would have been when we were kids" Goten leaned back against the bench, resting up after rounds of rides, too many for him to keep track of.

"And who was the one screaming from the top of the roller coaster earlier, Goten?" Trunks passed a bottle of iced tea to Goten. "We can go at faster speeds and I don't hear you squeal"

"Hey! I didn't! It's a different experience altogether being that high up and not being able to control where you go and I was having fun. I wasn't scared. You, on the other hand… during the ghost hunters ride…" Goten snickered.

"Hey! I was startled, not scared!" Trunks immediately 'corrected' him.

"You literally 'flew' into my side, any further and you'd be in my lap and arms, Trunks" Goten couldn't stop grinning.

"Here. Have some to keep your mouth busy" Trunks grabbed a fistful of cotton candy from his stick and shoved it into Goten's mouth, rendering him temporarily speechless. Goten ate the sugary treat, the whole time grinning at Trunks who huffed with a blush. "Ready to call it a day and get some dinner?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Trunks shook his head, nothing like food to distract his friend.

…

"So what really happened?" Goten looked up from the tatami, comfortably lying on his belly; holding a console controller with two hands. "With your dad I mean"

"From what my mom told me, the Nameks summoned Porunga months back and one of the wishes was granted to your dad" Trunks joined Goten on the floor, taking up the second controller.

"And my dad wished for a baby?" Goten selected a character in the versus mode.

"No. Our dads talked about the Saiyan race and all… then somehow the topic of Saiyan babies came up and Goku-san mentioned something about my dad being the carrier or bearer, don't ask me how or why. My mom doesn't know and my dad isn't telling, whatever the case… Porunga granted that wish and you saw what was on the screen this morning" Trunks selected a character.

"So it was due to a wish and not anything genetic about the Saiyan race?" Goten maintained a cool exterior, inside… he was relieved. Thoughts of a dream returned; the 'Gotenk' dream in particular. Still… confused as he might be, he still wanted to know where these 'feelings' stood and what they meant.

"That's right. We'll gather the dragon balls after the baby's born and reverse the wish, get rid of the female organs inside my dad's body"

"Yeah I suppose that's a good idea. So… how are you and everyone taking this news? I mean… my mom's freaking out but I think she'll be ok… and it's weird but that makes us its brother right? If you consider that it's our dads' baby" Goten's character gave an upper cut.

"It does, I suppose… my mom's taking things a step at a time. I think it's quite likely the baby will stay here with us… my dad would likely insist on it, that much I'm sure…" Trunks' character used a super finish.

"AH!" Goten's chosen character received a knockout blow from his opponent, Trunks' chosen character. Goten checked the time. "One more round, then I'll leave"

"It's late anyway, why don't you stay the night? You can join us for breakfast before you go tomorrow. I'm sure your dad would like that" Trunks invited him, as he had done many times before.

"Really? Great! I'll call my mom. Don't restart without me!" Goten reached into his pocket and brought out his handphone.

…

They rested where they were most comfortable; like boys usually do. Too lazy to keep the console beyond switching it off and far too tired after a whole day of fun to get up and sleep on the beds; they sprawled on the tatami.

Trunks dozed off, breathing gently as sleep beckoned him, welcoming him back to the land of dreams. Goten slept as well, snoring lightly almost similar to his father's loud ones; his sleep disturbed sometime in the night when Trunks rolled over, practically rolled into his space.

Goten blinked, turning back and realised that Trunks had draped himself over him. Gently, he moved him back… taking extra care not to wake him, watching his friend as he moved him; Trunks looked so unguarded, so trusting; so inviting. Goten absentmindedly ran a finger along Trunks' cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. He had touched Trunks before, but only during their sparring sessions but never under such circumstances; the difference tonight had his blood rush downwards.

Goten became arousingly aware of the tent he was sporting and the restriction of space in his pants made it uncomfortable.

Trunks groaned sleepily in protest and Goten held his breath; Trunks squirmed, turning to his side, unconsciously adjusting himself, before snuggling comfortably into his pillow. Trunks resumed his light breathing, indicating he had gone back to sleep. Goten let out the breath he held. He breathed slowly, willing his erection to calm… the bathroom was some ways along the corridor and he didn't want to risk being discovered with a hard on. Thankfully, it took some pity on him and calmed down again.

Goten leaned over, watching, making sure Trunks was indeed asleep. Satisfied that he was, he leaned closer; catching a whiff of his friend's scent before pressing his lips gently over his. After so many dates, all of them unsuccessful and his hesitance to make a commitment to anyone; he finally understood why.

All this time… he already had his sights on someone else. Trunks.

"It's you I want…" he voiced it softly, more to himself than anyone else. Now that he knew… what was he to do next? It was too soon, with everything that had taken place. One thing at a time… he can wait… it'll give him a much clearer picture and head to be sure, and Trunks… he would have to talk to him, but not now… there was enough on their plates already.

Sleep… he would cross the bridge when he came to it. He closed his eyes, acknowledging to himself what he now knew, turning to his side once again to catch up on sleep.

Beside him, with his back towards him, Goten had no idea Trunks' eyes opened, his mind racing as wildly as his was… Having heard his confession and felt that kiss…

To be continued ~

* * *

_To answer a few people, all of them anonymous for reasons I won't disclose._

_It's definitely more towards a GXV fic than a VXB fic, but I am writing it in stages. A few of you have read 'Saiyan Enough' and while I know this fic should not be linked to that story in any way (yet), you'll notice that Goku's acceptance of his feelings towards Vegeta also took time. _

_I'm not keen on the idea of killing off either women or making them cheat on their husbands and have them use that as ammo to leave their wives. In all due respect, Goku and Vegeta had indirectly also cheated on their wives by human terms in this fic. I'm also trying to portrait them as close to the original characters as I could and making them stoop to that level just didn't seem right to me, as much as I didn't like certain characters and their attitudes. I'll be honest and say Chichi is one of them._

_The other thing is, I don't believe in wishing problems away or killing off 'the obstacle' in their path to happiness whether its natural, unfortunate circumstances or murder. I feel it's too convenient a way to get away with problems that no one wants to take responsibility for and 'death' might have been an easy way out for the living (Not so in real life, just to be clear). _

_So, I'm trying a different approach; which is to have the guys embrace the consequences / rewards of their actions and how it affects the people around them (if they knew, the only case right now would be Bulma who knew the truth). (I likely won't write everyone's prospective though)_

_I hope that explains things._

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone_


	8. Directions and decisions

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Under the moonlight'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had so many requests for it to be continued… I'll give it a go. I just knew I couldn't do a one-shot properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Directions and decisions**

It was quiet at the breakfast table, too quiet.

Goten chewed his food slowly, watching the object of his interest from the corner of his eye. Yesterday's discovery had been one thing, but still, just that knowledge alone wasn't going to be enough to solve anything. Trunks seemed focused on his food, hardly stopping for any conversation and when he did stop, it was to retrieve a cup of coffee. By the time, Goten decided to gather his nerves to start a conversation, the rest of the household had showed up at the breakfast table. Sigh…

Goten resumed breakfast, there was always later.

Trunks kept himself busy with food, working his mouth to the point that there was no room for conversation. The same couldn't be said for Goten… Trunks had noticed… how he, so often turned his attention in his direction, as if waiting for him to take notice or at least, until he swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

Trunks pretended he hadn't noticed, with last night's episode still fresh in his mind, he found it difficult to face Goten, let alone act the part of 'none the wiser'. He scoffed down another mouthful.

"Hey Trunks"

Trunks tensed instantly and swallowed the unchewed, mass of food in his mouth. His reactions were instant, he hit at his chest; the loud thumps accompanied with wheeze and sharp coughs.

"Trunks?" the lack of a proper response confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Trunks?!" Bulma got up immediately, as did Goku and Vegeta.

"I got this, bend over, Trunks!" Goten got behind Trunks, made him lean slightly and began to hit between the shoulder blades with the heel of his hand. He hit 5 – 6 times and when that didn't dislodge the food, he brought his hands under Trunks' arms, locking his arms around his waist.

He positioned a fist against his abdomen, in between his naval and under the ribcage; his other hand quickly joined his first, grasping his fist in a tight hold.

He began a series of 5 inwards and upwards thrusts, giving brief intervals before resuming again. One more push and finally… the obstacle was forcefully expelled from Trunks' air passage, landing some distance on the floor.

Trunks took a much needed deep breath, filling his lungs with air before another wave of thrust hit him again. Unable to find the strength to talk just yet, he placed a hand over Goten's fists; which were still wrapped around his waist. Goten stopped then, having felt that touch, realising Trunks was fine now.

"… thanks" Trunks thanked him, having relocated his voice.

"Yokata…" Goten let out a sigh of relief, resting his chin against Trunks' shoulder.

"That was dangerous…" Goku sat down again.

"This is why I keep telling all of you to eat slowly" Bulma shook her head, that scare had spooked a few hours from her life.

"That was disgusting, brat" Vegeta snorted, playing the 'tough' guy image now that the scare was over. "If you're both done, either sit down and eat or continue your love drama elsewhere, preferably in a room"

"Eh?" Goten and Trunks blinked in sync. Goku started grinning and Bulma snickered, Vegeta took to rolling his eyes. It took a while but Trunks got the message… he blushed, his heart rate started escalating.

"Goten… could you let go now?" Trunks angled his face, tilting towards Goten; his face generating heat and a brighter shade of red when Goten looked up, causing their faces to come close, within a thin margin of proximity aka kissing range.

And they stayed there…

"Ah boys?" Bulma broke the silence.

"Eh?" Goten blinked, turning his head slightly towards Bulma.

"Trunks' fine now, Goten. You can sit down and eat… oh and let him go first" Goku saw nothing strange about the unusual exchange between the boys.

Goten's mind began processing his father's words… his hands were still locked in a tight grasp around Trunks' waist, he was pressed against Trunks' back, so close he could easily be mistaken, accused of humping his best friend with their clothes still on. He felt his body's warmth as it radiated heat, he could smell his fresh, after shower scent… he looked up again. The sight of Trunks' flushed look was contagious; enough to encourage his own face to glow red in response, they were so… close, their lips were very… close… all that was needed was 2 to 3 little centimetre closer and…

"Hic" Trunks moved his face away, bringing it down as he pried Goten's hands loose, releasing himself from his 'embrace'. "Thanks Goten… I'm fine now…"

Both boys quickly took their seats, facing away from each other as they ate the rest of their breakfast… thankfully in silence. That was so freaking embarrassing…

"Alright" Bulma stood up first, having finished her share of food. "I'll be at the lab if anyone needs me" dramas aside, she had projects to do and deadlines to meet; she could not afford any side track today. She would have to trust them to behave themselves… she looked back for a moment… shaking off the brief moment of hesitation and … something she knew to be jealousy. Guess it wasn't going to be easy… to understand and accept things as they were.

Vegeta looked up, their eyes met and something unspoken transmitted between them. He nodded and she relaxed more. "See you all later" she left for the lab.

"See you, Bulma" Goku acknowledged her with his cheeks stuffed with food as she made her exit before he resumed eating. Vegeta gave no indication that he heard, rather, it wasn't a habit for him to talk with his mouth full. Trunks and Goten gave a nod and a wave respectively, without looking up from their plates, finding the food on their flatware 'interesting' for some 'not too strange' reason.

Trunks ate slowly, not the least bit aware what choice morsel he put in his mouth; willing his heart to slow down… finding it difficult to concentrate when his mind wouldn't stop reminding him what he felt a few minutes ago, despite the barrier of clothes that were in the way, namely, his pants. And even now that feeling lingered… the front of his pants began to tighten in response.

Seated beside Trunks, Goten was in no better shape either. He ate slowly; taking small mouthfuls, stretching the time needed to finish a meal… not because his mind was rushing along the same line as Trunks, but because it would seem most of his blood had rushed downwards. His earlier question before the 'choking' incident forgotten by now, he needed the time to wait his unwanted, unwarranted reaction out, still in some little part of his mind… he wondered; had Trunks felt that?... Nah!

Their fathers, however… cast a glance at them, then at each other; a grin and a smirk, accompanied by a scratch and a light shake of their heads followed.

…

Unnoticed by everyone, Goku reached under the table, resting a hand gently over Vegeta's tummy; Vegeta allowed the gentle caress, deciding it was fine as long as no one was watching. Now that Goku had the chance to get a better look at him, he immediately noticed Vegeta was starting to show, the slight bulge was firm; a safe haven for their little one. All those time, they thought Vegeta had lost his muscle mass… and gained a little extra weight because of his lack of exercise due to some potent stomach flu…

Goku felt a tiny impact against his palm and blinked, he looked at Vegeta, asking a silent question… had he felt that too? A smug smirk confirmed it.

A bright smile found its way on Goku's face. Slowly, gently, he ran his hand over Vegeta's belly; again he felt that tiny pressure against his palm, their little baby certainly was awake and active; he couldn't wait to meet him or her. He removed his hand and tried placing it on another location, once again the baby responded. Goku continued the game, loving the unborn baby's responses.

Vegeta shook his head, resting it on the palm of his hand; hiding the tiniest hint of a smile. Of course he felt it, not even born yet and the brat had already anticipated all of Goku's moves. He tolerated the kicks that came with the play; this might be a good head start for the brat.

* * *

_The fetus stretched its limbs, feeling sleepy again after receiving its early morning nutrients from its parent. It flexed its tiny developed limbs, extending all its fingers as if testing them before closing them again. _

_It felt a slight pressure against its water home and instinctively responded with a kick. The pressure refused to leave, then it felt it move towards its right; this time it pushed out with a fist._

_The unknown pressure left but for a short time. The fetus felt it again, this time from above and hit it again and again, then kicked again. Suddenly, it wasn't sleepy anymore. On the contrary, it was very wide awake and keeping a constant alert for that pressure again; loving this new game it was playing with its parent._

* * *

A week passed quickly and a peaceful day was shattered.

"VEGETA! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming at the communication screen that showed Vegeta training in the gravity room at 50 times gravity. Had he forgotten he was pregnant!?

"Vegeta! Open this door!" Goku pounded his fist against the door. He didn't like the idea of Vegeta training in the gravity room, under any gravity. Goku swore if he didn't open the door soon, he would resort to other ways to get in.

Vegeta groaned as his morning routine in the gravity room was interrupted; one by the loud, continuous banging on his door and another in the form of a communication screen. Which part of the word 'light training', 'won't go beyond 50 times gravity' did those two not understand? He was feeling fine, well enough for some light training. He could use the exercise; it would do him some good.

Vegeta was about to tune them out and resume his exercises when he was hit by an overpowering wave of nauseating sensation. It was now 3 against 1, the majority won.

Bulma was about to activate the gravity room's emergency shut down when she saw Vegeta rush towards the door, keyed in the code to open the door with one hand; the other pressed against his mouth. Oh…

The door opened with a gentle hiss.

"Vegeta" Goku stopped himself in time, just as he was about to slam his fist down again. He was pushed aside, none too gently half a second later. He staggered… regaining his balance in time to see Vegeta make a dash to the toilet, slamming its door shut. The sound of retching reached his ears…

"Son-kun?" Bulma soon joined him, rolling her eyes when she heard Vegeta empty his stomach again. "Well serves him right for being stubborn. The baby's probably having motion sickness from all that rocking motion. He'll be fine and back to his stubborn self soon enough" she added that part in after and Goku nodded, agreeing with her.

"Neh, Bulma. Chichi's here" Goku brought her attention to the familiar ki of his wife before she came to the door.

"Let's go see her. Vegeta! Meet us in the living room when you're done!" Bulma made her way to the front door with Goku following close behind her.

* * *

"I hope Goku didn't cause too much trouble for you, Bulma" Chichi asked as she placed the offered cup of tea on the coffee table, the whole time raising her eyebrow at her husband.

"Not at all, Chi" Bulma reassured her. "But he did give me a shock when he suddenly showed up"

"Sorry about that, Bulma" Goku apologised, genuinely feeling bad about his intrusion.

"You didn't come home for a week. If I didn't come over and get you myself, you'd stay out for who knows how long. Honestly, Goku-sa" she huffed.

"You're not angry anymore?" Goku asked.

"What I am is flabbergasted; shocked! And I still am!"

Goku smiled nervously at his wife's outburst. Chichi was never one to talk softly... her theory being that the only way for her to be heard, was to be loud; louder if she was agitated, upset or determined to have people see things her way.

"Why the fuck am I still having 'morning sickness'?! It's already past noon!" and in came another individual who felt the need to be heard.

"It's just a fancy name term, Vegeta, but it's really a 'comes anytime it wants, too bad for you' gut puncher. It should ease up sometime after the 1st trimester but some may experience it for a much longer period of time" Bulma explained.

"Fuckingtastic! Another month of vomiting hell!" he came into the living room, not because he wanted to be in the same space while the women talked but because he was feeling tired after that vomiting session. Vegeta sat in the couch beside Bulma, not the least bit bothered to acknowledge the other woman's presence; Chichi wasn't expecting him to either.

"So you're going to go ahead and keep it then?" she broke the silence first, having noticed the small bulge when he entered the living room.

While the question seemed harmless enough, no one could deny there was a change in the air. Vegeta had turned in Chichi's direction, finally making eye contact; direct eye contact and she responded by doing the same. A moment of hostility made its presence known, the majority of it radiating from Vegeta; protective parental instincts.

"Hai" Goku answered for Vegeta, breaking their eye contact; disrupting the visual confrontation. "Chichi… I won't allow an abortion... take out your anger on me if you want, but the baby is innocent"

Goku said nothing more; reminding himself to keep the truth from his wife… he didn't like having to lie to her but he knew this truth would have to be taken with him to his grave…

Chichi blinked in surprise, then her eyebrows started to knit together… her hands shook, her lips were quivering… oh dear… she was going to explode.

"SON GOKU!"

Yup, she blew her top as expected. Everyone cringed and whined at the pitch of the woman's shriek; god that woman had a sharp voice… and healthy lungs with maximum capacity.

"What do you take me for?! Do I look like I'm that kind of a woman!" she advanced towards her husband, literally screaming in his face. Goku backed off with each step she took forward. "Honestly! Have you no faith in your wife!?"

"I'm sorry, Chichi~ Calm down…" Goku waved his hands in front of him, looking back at Vegeta and Bulma who gave him a shrug.

'You're on your own'

"This isn't why I asked the question" she sighed, calming herself down sooner than everyone expected. She glared at Goku for a moment, straightening herself before taking her seat again. "I asked because I want to know what everyone's direction would be, what role would everyone play. I know my Goku would want to come here often, seeing that this would be his kid in some way. On that same note, that would also make the rest of my family and myself part of this 'extended' family. I want to do what I can as well, but I want to be able to enter into this with opened eyes. I think it's reasonable to ask that much" she looked up, meeting Vegeta and Bulma's eyes.

"Hn" Vegeta looked elsewhere, not dismissing her words but not agreeing either.

"You're right on that, Chi" Bulma agreed.

"Another thing, I'm assuming you're taking care of the birthing matters Bulma, but what about living arrangements?"

"What's there to discuss? It stays here" Vegeta's parental instincts kicked in again; he wasn't going to allow anyone to take the kid from him.

"I agree with Vegeta. We have plenty of room here and we shouldn't have any problems. We both know how to take care of Saiyans, don't we? Chichi" Bulma grinned lightly.

"All of them the same" Chichi shook her head with resignation but she gave a soft smile. It wasn't going to be easy for her and likely Bulma as well but she was confident they would overcome any obstacle, and with time, perhaps she would be able to fully accept the unborn as part of her 'extended' family.

"You all can come visit anytime though, don't be a stranger" Bulma said.

"Make an appointment first!" another wave of nausea hit him, making him rush for the toilet.

"Where's he rushing off to?" Chichi tilted her head, watching him run off somewhere…

"Oh don't mind him, Chi… he hasn't gotten over the 'morning sickness' period yet" Bulma explained.

"Then it's a good thing I brought these. Here" Chichi placed a box of black tea leaves, along with several packets of dried ginger slices.

"Eh… that's the tea you drank when you had Gohan" Goku remembered them.

"That's right. Make him drink these, they'll calm the stomach" Chichi instructed Bulma. "We'll talk another time. I should be getting back; it's almost time to cook dinner. Goku-sa… let's go home"

"Hai" Goku nodded, smiling at her. "We'll be leaving Bulma… tell Vegeta for us ok? I'll come over again soon"

Bulma waved as she watched them leave, rolling her eyes at the sound of retching in the background.

Better go make him a cup…

To be continued ~

* * *

_Hi dear readers,_

_I had to write this from memory since my scripts were pilfered from me, but I'll be getting them back soon; I hope._

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone_


End file.
